Uzumaki Altered Chronicles: Book One- The Tale of Team Seven
by AndreZanu
Summary: What if Naruto graduated the first year? What if he befriended Kurama and knew his parents earlier? What if Naruto's first team died making meet Sasuke and Sakura? What if the Biju weren't the only beasts? What if there was 9 new beasts in the world as well? What if the host of the leader was Sasuke himself? Guarantee if this was so this is how it would pan out Review me! NON YAOI
1. Chapter 1: Forming The Team

**Uzumaki Altered Chronicles: The Tales of Team Seven**

**Before you read this I'd like to send my apologies to the author of "The Legend of the Kurai Kitsune". You see, a friend of mine suggested for me to originally send the idea of this story out to people but after failing to attempt to, I decided to say me and him will write it together. I didn't know this dumbass pulled the general idea AND some of the words of chapter 1 out of the said author's works. Now the author hates me and I may have a risk of being banned. I re-uploaded the chapter changing the plagiarized parts to the best of my abilities. I hope the original author can forgive me because of my ignorance of not knowing about where the general thing came from. I'm sorry that you had to deal with this nonsense man. It seriously is the most annoying thing ever.**

"Seriously? How the hell are you going to put me with a new damn team so soon Jiji? It hasn't even been a long time since Koga and Mayuri died!" Said a blond haired boy that went by the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was around 4 foot 8 with another 3 feet of attitude. His blonde hair was an unruly spiky mess on top of his head covering his forehead just above his azure blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt with a black fire symbol, over it he wore a black sleeveless hoodie with orange outlining with long black slim shorts that went far passed his knees with an unusual pair of black toe-less shoes. What really stood out was the Red swirl on his back and left shoulder which stood there as a proud representation of his famous, but mysterious clan: The Uzumaki."It doesn't matter Naruto, its important for you to move on in order to get stronger" Said an old white robed, grey haired man. His name was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the 3rd Hokage that had to step into power after the 4th's untimely death 12 years ago. "This is bullshit man I'm heading out" "I better not here you skipping out on finding your new teammates! You have to go meet them today!" exclaimed Hiruzen "Yeah yeah yeah I got you jiji quit it with your chastising" Said Naruto. Naruto then left. He just went to the Hokage mountains and sat on top of the 4th Hokage's head who was also his father. Naruto then went into his mind to talk to a certain furry friend.

"Man Kurama I cant really believe how this will work, its ridiculous" Said Uzumaki Naruto towards humongous figure whom he was apparently sitting on. The figure he was talking to was none other than Kurama, the nine tailed demon fox who had a seemingly annoyed look on his face. "Look Naruto, quit complaining! You've had about 6 months of just sitting on your ass mourning for your teammates and you've noticeably have gotten sloppy since then! Having a new team will definitely be beneficial for you! Plus you heard what the old fart said! One of them is Uchiha Sasuke!" "Like I give a rats ass about him", retorted Naruto. "Just cause he's the last uchiha doesn't mean to be anything special" Kurama sighed with in exasperation. "You do know that he is the host of Kirin the white dragon right? Odds are he probably already had his talks with Sasuke" "Doesn't matter, its not Koga so I'm not even the least-bit interested… nobody can replace him", mumbled the blonde "You've gone back to square one since they've died as well. Hiruzen Iruka hell even Jiraiya your previous master knows that! They don't want you ending up being as bitter as I used to be" retorted Kurama. "Face it, you need to open up to people and quit being so hot-headed as well! Blowing up towards things arent going to work" Naruto just huffed in defiance "Whatever man, but at least I'm getting Kakashi since Jiraiya is away, not like he taught me anything that much anyway. All he did was peep on women 90 percent of the 6 months he was supposed to teach me. I should be a hell of a lot stronger! Plus, I still got a problem with the asshole who made this situation in the first place, I know you do too" Kurama just grinned "Hmph, that brat Reyos thinks he's so high and mighty and I know Oinari is just stroking the kids ego as well, when we're ready we'll show them who is the real fox king" At that note Naruto went back to the real world and started making his way to the ninja academy to meet the knew graduates. "This isn't going to go well"

Meanwhile inside the academy building there was a lot of bustle inside every classroom. In one particular class room had Sasuke Uchiha the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre.

Sasuke was, a quiet, dark kid. He was always short of words, either that or he didn't want to talk to anybody. This kid was also the Rookie of the Year in his class and the top ninja in his class. Sasuke was happy if possible that he didn't have to see any of these graduates faces against his will ever again.

So as Sasuke sat in his seat near a window, thinking about god knows what he was also patiently waiting for Iruka sensei to arrive and tell him and the other graduates what was going to happen next. Sasuke wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and white shorts. It proudly wore the white and red symbol on the blue fabric. He held his hands in front of his face and his eyes seemed to be staring off into space but that was normal. He always did that when there was nothing happening, always deep in though with the same thing, how slow he should kill his brother Itachi the murderer of the entire clan other than Sasuke.

While Sasuke was thinking of gruesome ways to slowly kill his brother, two girls busted into the classroom, fighting over who had the edge in arriving first . One was blonde with blue, pupil less eyes. Her hair was kept up in a ponytail. You could tell purple was probably her favorite color. You could tell by the deep purple shirt and skirt she wore. She had bandages covering her legs and stomach for some unknown reason. She had opera length glove-less arm warmers as well, similar to Sasuke's own arm warmers. The other had an unusual pink color for her hair that seemed natural. She had a white-tipped pink blouse/skirt looking thing that had the Haruno Symbol on the back and on the front, signaling who her clan was. The two were butting heads as they were fighting over who got to sit with Sasuke. Sasuke just developed major cruciforms in irritation.

He tried to ignore their bickering and tried to get back into his own head so we he could meditate and think. All to no avail, which pissed him off even more.

This was one of the few times Sasuke kind of wished he was more talkative towards the other students. He hasn't become friends to the point of sitting near them so he couldn't have one sit next to him to avoid those 2 annoying girls. Still though, he dealt with it. Eventually Sakura claimed the chair and started to try starting a conversation with Sasuke. Unsurprisingly her attempts to get him in conversation failed miserably.

"Good morning graduates" called out a voice, which belonged to none other than Umino Iruka. He wore a casual outfit for a chuunin, flak jacket and ninja pants and shoes. What stuck out alot was the scar across his face. "Today is the day where you will go out and become genin! I'm proud of you and I hope for the best, each and every one of you. You will be split into 3 man cell teams with masters looking after you"

"f_uck, fuck, fuck, dammit all why_?!" Sasuke screamed in his mind. This ruined his plans the whole lot of it now he has to deal with not one but TWO of these rejects and messups he had to share a room with. He tuned Iruka out only to the point where he will recognize his name

Iruka went on and announced the teams:

"I'm skipping team 7 and I'll explain why later, Team 8 will be Aburame Shino Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru, that concludes the graduates teams everybody!"

Sakura sat there, confused out of her mind and raised her hand in concern. "Umm Iruka-sensei, what about me and Sasuke-Kun?" Iruka just sighed "You and Sasuke will be paired with a genin who graduated 2 years ago in Team 7 and personally he has been probably the closest student I've ever had, let me introduce to you your new teammate Uzumaki Naruto!" The entrance door opened slowly and out emerged a mean-mugging Naruto.

As everyone stared at him his eyes swept over the class. Sasuke watched him with a little interest in his eyes. To him this short blond haired kid seemed nothing special. Sasuke could only see bits and pieces of peoples chakra since he hasn't fully awakened his Sharingan, so when he saw Naruto's chakra he didn't even see fraction of what he actually had. Sasuke rolled his eyes in disinterest as he disregarded his new teammate but he was smirking at the fact that Naruto had 2 years experience, which will be helpful to him however small it is. Naruto studied Sasuke and immediately showed that he didn't like him, and when he saw Sakura, he deemed her pretty but a love-struck ditz when he saw her clearly fawning over Sasuke.

"Hey Duckass! You and pinky get up and follow me" Naruto snapped. The Uchiha quickly changed his smirk into a scowl. The remark towards his hair for some reason pissed him off. The other graduates raised their eyebrows towards the defiance Naruto showed towards Sasuke.

"You shouldn't be such a jackass towards Sasuke-kun whoever your name is!" Screamed out Sakura. "Yeah yeah yeah I don't care about his title or anything like that I'm not sugar coating this kids ego just hurry up and come" Naruto tiredly said. Soon after the little argument Naruto had with his two teammates the 3 of them were sitting introducing themselves on a rooftop near the academy.

"Ok ok ok, maybe I should have been nicer to you guys back there but let the bygones be bygones. Anyway my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and the sensei we are going to be under is Hatake Kakashi. He's late as hell like he usually would be based on my experiences with him a year ago but he'll be here soon." Said Naruto.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, its nice to meet you" Sakura saucily said. Sasuke huffed and said "The name is Uchiha Sasuke, you better be actually a good ninja.. Naruto" "Believe me I am" Said Naruto "In fact I'll be able to bring down that complex of yours down real quick when I'm done with you, ya know?" He said with a mischievous, fox-like smile. "Its a bet then", Sasuke quietly said".

1 hour passed, then 2, then 3. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the rooftop waiting impatiently for their Sensei to show up. Sasuke was sitting their with his classic hands in front of the mouth pose with a stoic expression while Sakura was fidgeting in angst. Naruto was just loud and brash for the whole time in annoyance towards Kakashi's tardiness which he clearly has not gotten used to even though he trained him when he had his old team. He just stood there looking at the sunset with an angry expression. "Dammit Kakashi is probably stuck on reading that stupid ass porn book Jiraiya keeps cooking up after doing 'research'! I don't understand the big deal with 'big-booty Kunoichi" anyway!" Naruto hotly exclaimed.

"It's not porn, its a lovely story between 2 loving adults" Said an unknown voice behind the three Genin. Sasuke and Sakura both turned around in shock as they searched for the owner of the voice while Naruto slowly turned around stone-faced and annoyed at his sensei. "Dammit you cyclops of a Jonin where have you been?!" He exclaimed. "Oh hush up Naruto, I taught you for 2 and a half years you should know what to expect" the man said. "Those 2 and half years most of the time you deprive us of training, we had to train on our own to just stay with the rest of the group Kakashi" Naruto mumbled. The man who was assumed to be Kakashi was man of average height. He wore the classic outfit of most jonin blue shirt and ninja pants and shoes with the flack jacket. What really stood out was his face, or the little part of it that you could see. Kakashi always had a problem with showing his full face to people since his father Sakumo died. So he constantly wore a mask that covered everything from the nose-tip down. To add on to the mysteriousness of his face he also wore his headband in a manner that covered his left eye, the reasons was unknown to Sakura and Sasuke but Naruto knew exactly why he does that. He also had spiky grey whitish hair that leaned to one side like a major cowlick but Kakashi didn't seem to mind.

"Alright, I was late. I'm sorry. I just got lost in the road of life" Kakashi lazily explained. "The road of porn seems more reasonable Sensei" Mumbled an exasperated Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura looked on in confusion towards Naruto and Kakashi's argument. "Quiet you. Anyway everybody shut up and listen let us all introduce ourselves like our goals, likes dislikes and such and such" Kakashi said. "We've already given out our names smart one, you were 3 hours late for that" Naruto brashly remarked. "Don't really care were doing it anyway! I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi my likes well none of your business" "PORN" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. "We will have none of that Naruto, be quiet! Anyway my dislikes for now are you 3, and I don't give out my goals to people anyway. I'm done"

"So basically we just learned your name?" Sakura slowly said. "Yes thats all you need to know, and I still don't like you" Kakashi replied "How about you go first? I bet you'll have something interesting to say"

Sakura just looked down and start to slowly talk. "Ok my name is Haruno Sakura! My likes are… My dream is… My Hobbies are… Sakura for the duration of her introduction she kept blushing and looking to her left in Sasuke's direction and kept herself from squealing. "_Oh great, a fangirl is in here" _Kakashi thought. "And? Who do you hate?" Sakura's demeanor drastically changed as she spat out, "NARUTO!" Naruto squinted his eyes in annoyance as it naturally didn't sit well with him that she was antagonizing him. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the exclamation. Kakashi, well him, he chuckled a little. "Well thats… interesting? No not really but anyway, you Tall Dark and Gruesome how bout you go next?"

Sasuke raised his head as he realized Kakashi was gesturing to him so he spoke up. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

Kakashi nodded as if he expected him to say that. Sakura was in awe towards how cool her crush was and Naruto, well Naruto just sat their with little traces of sadness in his eyes. "_Similar to my situation with Reyos… I just hope I can change a little so he doesn't go full psycho, I wonder if he ever talked with Kirin before..." _Naruto thought to himself. "Alright alright alright quiet time's over! Naruto you're next get on with it so I can explain to you what will happen next" Kakashi cut in.

Naruto looked around and noticed all attention was on him, even Sasuke was noticeably listening intently to what he was going to say.

"Jeez, you guys already know my name and I bet you guys won't forget it! I'll have a serious problem if you have already! Anyway, my hobbies? Its mostly just training and comparing different ramen cups. My likes are Ramen, my dislikes are the 3 minutes I have to wait before I can eat ramen. I don't like this guy named Uzumaki Reyos. He's the reason why I'm stuck with you 2 anyway. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage! That way the village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important! I'll also settle the score I have with Reyos, he's not going to mess my life up ever again… Also I hope to find out about what happened to the rest of the Uzumaki Clan, not much is known about them, and their island was lost at sea for some reason." Naruto thoughtfully said. Sasuke raised his eyebrows just a little in realization towards Naruto's similarity to himself. Sakura just squinted her eyes stubbornly probably believing that most of the things he said were just made up to make himself look cool. Kakashi just shook his head in disappointment towards Naruto's clear inability to move on from what happened in the past. "Alright on that note let me explain to you that you 3 in fact have not graduated yet, you 3 must pass my bell test in order to pass" Kakashi chimed in. Sasuke just glared in disbelief while Sakura was opened mouth. Naruto just rolled his eyes. "There is no way in hell that you're putting me through this crap again" he retorted. "Too bad you're going to have to. Anyway, meet me in the training grounds at 5:30 sharp! Don't eat breakfast either" Kakashi said. "Screw that I'm going to eat" Naruto said. Kakashi just shook his head. "You're going to regret it". On that note Kakashi and the Team 7 left and went to their respective homes.

Sasuke sat down and though over the events that happened today. He clearly didn't like Sakura and he couldn't say anything much different about Naruto. Something about him was suspicious and Kakashi seemed like a head case. Sasuke sighed in exasperation at his luck. He went to bed early tonight since he has to wake up early in the morning. As Sasuke was in a deep sleep he suddenly found himself in a black, shadow filled room. "Dammit, not again." Sasuke said. He started to frequently find himself in this room when he was really deep in thought or sleeping. He usually just sat their and waited till he woke up but for some reason, something told him to call out this time. "Hello? Who's there" Then a voice that seemed to come from everywhere sighed and said. "Jeez it took you long enough to actually ATTEMPT to call for me kid I thought you'd never talk" Sasuke jumped at the voice and looked around to find the source of it. "Boy you're KILLING me! Just look in front of you, you nitwit, concentrate!" Sasuke followed the advice of the voice and concentrated and looked at the giant shadow in front him. To his surprise and confusion that shadow suddenly started disappearing to reveal a humongous figure looking straight at him.

The figure was a huge dragon with a white scales and purple horns on the top of his head. The dragon looked beautiful yet deadly at the same time. What really stood out to Sasuke was its eyes, the eyes looked like a Sharingan but with a twist. It had the figure of a six-pointed Magenkyou Sharingan instead. "Who the hell are you and where the hell is this place?" Sasuke demanded.

The White Dragon just rolled his eyes "We're in your damned mind scape you idiot! Somewhere on your neck or something. The question I have for you is what the hell are you staring at!"

Sasuke blinked, thought and said "A random ass dragon that lives somewhere in my neck"

"Way to state the obvious kid, my name is Kirin I'm one of the 9 divine beasts. Think of them as beasts who rival the biju in strength." Sasuke looked at him in a studying manner. "I see, are you the strongest out of these 9 divine beasts?" The dragon lazily spewed out smoke from his nose in an attempt to confirm Sasuke's question, who in response smirked at the affirmation. "Well what are we waiting for anyway? When will we merge our chakra?" "It already is, I was waiting for you to acknowledge that fact that I exist I tried many times to get your attention but no, you like sitting here and waiting instead! Its going to merge slowly and training with me will speed up the process, I hope for it go as fast as possible since you clearly have a lot of catching up to do with that Naruto kid." "Since you're 12 now I feel like our merging will be really fast to catch up with him anyway."

"Hold on, what do you mean catch up with Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Kirin snorted "The kids is a ways ahead of you! He already has become close friends with Kurama in his belly!" Sasuke was confused. "Who the hell is he?" "Kurama is the 9 tailed fox that also attacked your village 12 years ago, though for some reason I suspect it wasn't him that was generally behind it" Kirin mumbled. Sasuke was dumbfounded at the proclamation, how could Naruto of all people be able to even control a monster like that? The thoughts were beyond him. "Well anyway Kirin, I hope me and you can be training more and more in the future, maybe we'll spar with Naruto as well" Sasuke quietly said. "Hmph, you and him clearly established yourselves as rivals already" Kirin humorously said.

Meanwhile Sakura Haruno just finished her trip back home.

"I'm home!" Sakura called out as she took of her sandals and entered the house. She heard her mother reply from the kitchen and went over there before sitting down at the table and giving a small smile.

"So how did things go today?" Masaki asked. She already knew what team she was on due to the council meeting but she wanted to hear her daughter's perspective before she said anything herself. Sakura sighed but then smiled a bit more.

"It was alright. I got placed with Sasuke, but there was this boy who I was also paired with. He had a team before but it seems like they were lost in battle or something like that. According to the kid, our sensei is really strong but kind of lazy while the kid claims to be strong but an annoyingly loud obnoxious jerk. He actually insulted me and Sasuke without even introducing himself and treated Sasuke as if he was worthless, along with me! I tried to stand up for Sasuke and myself but he just tuned me out, saying something about not respecting titles or something." Sakura admitted with a twitch of annoyanc as she thought about the defiance Naruto displayed today. Masaki scowled at the thought of Naruto being rude to her daughter and Sasuke..

"Sakura, that _street rat_" She spat out. "Is dangerous. I know who he is. He's just a delinquet. Stay away from him as much as you can get away with. He won't hesitate to harm you or Sasuke if he wants to, maybe even kill you if he gets to that point!" She ordered before giving her daughter a hug and then returning to making dinner. "Besides, you were placed with Sasuke. It'll be easier for you to get close to him now!" Sakura sighed at the proclamation.

"That's gonna be hard mom." When her mother questioned why Sakura started to explain. "Our other teammate, Naruto, he's just going to be getting in the way picking at Sasuke buttons and it seems like it will be vice versa as well! Sasuke will never pay attention to me now! Cause Naruto clearly showed that I wasn't even worth any time cause of my lack of strength!" Sakura looked depressed and Masaki was annoyed with how Naruto kept causing more problems.

"Well if Sasuke is ignoring you, you'll just have to train and get strong enough to impress him." Sakura looked up as her mother kept cooking. "Try to train really hard and get strong! Become a strong Kunoichi and Sasuke will notice you! And that boy Naruto will have to respect you as well! He needs to learn to respect others higher than his trashy self anyway." Sakura thought it over before shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess it's worth a shot."

Sakura ate her dinner afterwards and wondered what made her mother so antagonistic towards Naruto, which led to her thinking about what he was doing.

Naruto was just chilling in his apartment in his bed just talking things over on top of the head of Kurama in his mind. "So whats the deal with Sasuke? I barely felt any of him and Kirin merging chakras! Is Sasuke ignoring the dragon or something?" Naruto asked. Kurama could only sigh and swished his tails around a little. "I suspect that Sasuke hasn't been noticing his presence, much like how you started out with me back when you were with Koga and Mayuri." Naruto noticeably flinched at the remark. It was still a sore subject to bring up, Koga and Mayuri where his first and only child friends after all. "I wonder, if it wasn't for Sasuke taking a leave of absence when his clan died, he would have probably been my teammate instead of Koga… Thats a weird thing to think about" Naruto mumbled. "Which makes it more of a reason to open up to him and Sakura! Odds are you were going to meet them anyway! Jiraiya did tell you that Sasuke may or may not be a disciple of Orochimaru, as well as Sakura being Tsunade's disciple!" "You're forgetting the rest of what he said fur ball! They only would have been their disciples if Orochimaru didn't go coo-coo and Tsunade didn't get all depressed about those two people that died forgot their names, Marari? Pan?" "Nawaki and Dan kid you're killing me with your memory here"

"Oh Right sorry, those two. Now odds are they won't ever meet them" Naruto said.

"I wouldn't be too sure, the future can pan out in many different ways Naruto, think about that, you of all people should know that. Anyway I expect Sasuke's situation with Kirin to come to a close after tonight. Sasuke is going to be noticeably stronger the next morning, something tells me he is going to start learning things from Kirin tonight" Kurama cooed.

Naruto just stubbornly huffed at his Biju's proclamation. "No way in hell I'm loosing to him! He may not be Koga but he clearly is as aggravating as he was!"

Kurama just chuckled at the announcement Naruto made.

"Of course, you're going to start showing off on the bell test tomorrow."

"Not Necessarily show- off! Look the Uzumaki may not have been as widely known as the Senju or Uchiha but hell we definitely inherited eyes and bodies as well! I'll show Sasuke that the Seishogan is something to be trifled with! Especially when you're on my side to top it all off, ya know?"

Kurama again, chuckled at the remark of Naruto.

"Hmm, Tomorrow certainly will be fun then"


	2. Chapter 2: Survival!

The night passed slowly as Naruto slept, getting ready for the Survival Test he had to complete _again._ With a new team this time. When his alarm rang he was clearly miffed by the jarring sound, throwing it out his window in response to it. Although he still got up "Morning Kurama" he said in his mind. "Seems like yesterday wasn't a dream after all" Naruto sighed. Kurama yawned and mumbled a sort of agreement to Naruto. Naruto figured Kurama was still in the midst of the dream world which annoyed him a little, but he dealt with it. After all, Kurama has always been a long heavy sleeper, a little like Naruto himself but in a grander scale… much grander scale.

Naruto did the typical morning routine; showering, brushing the teeth, and eating breakfast (he clearly paid no attention to Kakashi's passive warning). As Naruto was about to head out in his usual orange black attire Naruto noticed he forgot a few things. Naruto slowly walked back into his room and opened his closet. In there, he saw his ninja tools as sharp as ever, but also noticeably dusty and unused. Naruto strapped on the Hiraishin Kunai that his father once used and his shuriken pouch. He dug deeper to find his 2 symbolic ninja apparel he always wore. One was a red scarf that represented his mom's red hair. He found it in his drawer after he had that talk with his parents. The second one he found was a really old dusty, dull headband with the Konoha symbol on it. "**You haven't worn those since Koga and Mayuri**" Naruto jumped a little at the sudden remark Kurama gave. "I thought you were still asleep!" Naruto spat out. Kurama snorted and said **"I was, but I was curious about why you decided to go back into your closet…"** Naruto responded to Kurama's statement with silence. Kurama paused, sighed, and decided to continue.** "Naruto, I know times have been rough since those two died but look, you and I both know that it's time to move on and let them rest in peace. You know that's what they would want out of you too kit**"

Naruto was quiet with Kurama's speech. He slowly wrapped the scarf around his neck and he slowly but surely tied the black headband around his forehead, smiling every step of the way. "Yeah, man you're right" Naruto said, "It's time to get back in the field! The Ninja World hasn't seen the last of the one and only: Uzumaki Naruto!" Kurama laughed a rather mischievous but deadly laugh. "**Yeah, let's get back on the path!**" On that note Naruto dashed out the door to his apartment, locked it behind him and started his way towards the training grounds while the sun was rising, rising on not only a new day, but a new adventure for the blond.

Meanwhile, in Sakura's house she woke up, tired and hungry. She looked out at the sky and gaped at the lingering darkness. _"How could Sensei make us wake up so early? Shannarro!" _Sakura immediately did her morning routine and left without eating food. She would have eaten a bigger dinner last night but she was on a diet to keep her small frame. She was about to call out that she was on her way to her mother and father but she remembered that they'd be sleeping still.

Sakura noticeably frowned at the realization and left the house. While she was walking she was thinking of how today may pan out today. Based on what her mother said, what she had to do was start showing she wasn't useless and deadweight to Sasuke, but how? Sasuke was too engrossed with his new rivalry with Naruto. Sakura then came to the conclusion that she'll try her best to become a strong Kunoichi who can hold her own in a fight, all for the wrong reasons though. All to impress Uchiha Sasuke. So far she hated Naruto for being such a jerk to her and her Sasuke as well. She didn't look forward to working with him in a team. Although she did hope to wow Sasuke in some sort of way today.

Speaking of Sasuke, while the rest of his team was making their way to the training grounds Sasuke was talking with his new friend, or sort of friend, Kirin. "I don't feel right Kirin, what's going on?" He alarmingly said. "**Chill out Mr. 'Holier than thou', your chakra just rapidly increased as you were sleeping, courtesy of yours truly**" Kirin sang. Sasuke got real annoyed at the situation. "The last thing I need is feeling sick when I'm being tested! There is no way in hell that I'm going back to that god forsaken Academy, Kirin!" "**Relax bro, the sickness is only temporary! By the time you get to the training grounds it will all pan out nicely**." Kirin cheerily noted.

Sasuke did his morning routine which was rather different than the others. When he was done with his showering and his brushing, he had a habit of looking at himself in the mirror as if to confirm his life's goal; killing his older brother Itachi as an act of revenge for his clan. But today, while Sasuke was looking at his reflection in his mirror, he noticed a mark on his neck. It had 3 tomoe circling each other, kind of like how the Sharingan was supposed to be, but this one had no middle circle for a pupil. Instead it had a thin fire like ring circling the entire symbol. "Kirin!" Sasuke exclaimed, "What the hell is this mark on my neck?" Kirin scowled and blew a little black flame at Sasuke's direction in his mind. He didn't really like how Sasuke snapped at him for his mark of representation. "**First off, don't you go and start bitching at my damned seal you inglorious bastard! Second, that's my mark, showing that you are the white dragon of the heavens' host, wear it as proudly as you wear your stupid ass fan of a symbol on your back.**" Kirin grumbled. Sasuke just frowned at Kirin's insults. "You're the most annoying and intolerable talking reptile I've ever met!" He proclaimed. Kirin scoffed. "**Yeah probably cause I'm the** '**_only_**'** talking reptile you've met, let alone know. I swear I may be blessed to be tied with Uchiha as my hosts but sometimes you guys have the most annoying god complexes anybody can deal with! Tone that crap down before you get your ass dealt with, that is some advice for you hatch-ling.**" Sasuke noticeably winced at that comment. Maybe what Kirin was saying may be true. After all he was taught from an early age that the Uchiha don't really take kindly to outsiders. Sasuke put that thought aside as he got dressed.

Sasuke noticed that he wasn't feeling sick at all anymore, he was feeling strong. Much stronger than he usually did. Sasuke then deeply thought. "What if.." Sasuke slowly said. While Sasuke left the house and started making his way to the training grounds, he noticed a flock of birds that were perched on a tree. Sasuke decided to try out what his mind was dancing around since he woke up. He concentrated chakra into his eyes. When he felt a change in the way his eyes were seeing things. He looked at the birds and noticed that he could see the flow of their energy perfectly! Sasuke was amazed at how much he could see. Every jerk and twitch the birds did Sasuke could predict it seconds before hand! "So this is the Sharingan!" Sasuke exclaimed in joy, well joy in his sense he just gasped a little. "**Great kid! The merging is working! You can use 2 tomoe in each eye! Much better than that last time with only 1!**" Kirin sang. Sasuke smirked as he noticed the rise of the sun. "I bet you, Naruto definitely doesn't have a doujutsu like this!" Sasuke said. Kirin only snorted in amusement "**If only you knew what the Uzumaki were compared to the Uchiha and Senju. You'll be surprised today. Beware of the Seishogan, hatch-ling**" "Whatever, Kirin" Sasuke quickly said.

As Sasuke closed his conversation with Kirin, the new Team Seven gathered in the training grounds. Naruto, did a small salute and said "Yo" towards his teammates. Sasuke responded with a nod and a small secretive smirk. The hell is he smiling about? Sakura just scowled at the gesture and puffed up her cheeks in defiance, refusing to properly acknowledge Naruto. "**Jeez, this girl kind of reminds me of Mayuri, as well as your mother Kushina... Aha even that little girl Mitsuki... its been 12 years since I've seen that defiant child"** Kurama mused. "Who the hell is that chick anyway? You never told me!" Demanded Naruto. **" You'll find out soon enough Naruto, soon enough." **Kurama Responded. "Tch. Fine then man"

"Well I'm going to sleep, we're about to be here for 5 hours before this fool shows up" Yawned Naruto. He sat and leaned on a tree log. "Oh and by the way I got you two some ramen cups, this guy is definitely going to try to make us suffer so I came prepared for you two" Naruto then threw 2 ramen cups towards Sakura and Sasuke who both caught them respectively. Sakura squinted her eyes. "But Sensei said-" Sasuke cut in. "You remember what Naruto said right? He said that he has a habit of being tardy. Its best for us to listen to this kid and eat the food cause in 5 hours, its expected for us to digest the food and use the energy it gives us" Sakura got all starry eyed in response to Sasuke's "Genius evaluation". "That's a wonderful idea!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke averted his eyes in annoyance with Sakura's fatuous reply. Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Right now she's hopeless man" He said to Kurama. The said fox only snorted golden fire from his nostrils and said **"Her defiance may remind me of your mother, but her fan girl attitude makes me think she's more of the Mayuri type, although I feel that Mayuri was never THIS** **bad**" Naruto laughed aloud at the fox's remark which drew the attention of Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was just about ready to bust Naruto's skull open. Sasuke quickly figured that he was talking with Kurama. Which reminded him something. "Naruto," Sasuke said. "You and big fuzzy, wont show me and Kirin up today" Naruto raised his eyebrows in realization that Sasuke knew who Kirin was. He also noticed that Sasuke and the dragon's chakra has merged to drastic levels compared to yesterday. "Kurama and I aren't going to let your scaly hide take us down easily ya know?" Naruto brashly retorted. Sasuke only huffed. "Again, it's a bet then" Sakura just looked on in deep confusion with Sasuke and Naruto's conversation. Who was Kurama? As Well as Kirin? For the remainder of the hours the team was waiting for Kakashi Sakura was sitting and pondering the conversation that just happened.

Right when she was about to open her mouth after 5 hours of thinking to ask who they were, Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke in front of the three Genin. "I'm glad to see we are all ready to go?" Kakashi lazily said. "You're slow ass kept us waiting for 5 hours!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi smiled, or well it looked like he smiled since he had a mask and all. "That's the point! I bet you 3 are hungry as the Akamichi times 3 by now." The group only smirked at Kakashi's remark. "Not at all Sensei" Sakura said. Sasuke followed up with chuckle and shake of the head. Naruto just grinned and laughed hysterically. Kakashi's cheerful eye went blank, then turned into annoyance at the sight of the ramen cups. "Dammit Naruto!"

"Whatever, here is the deal..." Kakashi then explained the concept of the bell test which alarmed Sasuke and Sakura, but it only made Naruto yawn with disinterest. "Yadda yadda yadda lets get started man!" He hastily snapped. Kakashi was displeased with Naruto's impatience but let it slide. "OK... Begin!" Kakashi shouted. Suddenly there was puff of smoke as everybody retreated into the bushes, well almost everybody. While Kakashi was looking around in confirmation that everyone went into hiding, he looked up in disbelief to see Naruto standing on top of one of the tree stumps with arms crossed in broad daylight with a scowl on his face. "You and me have a score to settle Sensei! One on one! I could give a damn about this stupid bell test! I'm kicking your ass!" Sasuke and Sakura somewhere in the bushes sweat dropped at Naruto's proclamation to the grey haired sensei. Kakashi just cocked his had in exasperation. "Aren't you STILL a little crooked in the head? I mean sure you haven't done anything for half a year but COME ON Naruto!" he sighed. Naruto just twitched his cheek in annoyance and said "Whatever, I'm not playing around, I'm getting serious with you! Give a damn about sloppiness or not!"

On that note Naruto dropped from the tree stump, closed his eyes and gathered chakra. When Naruto opened his eyes, his eyes were unrecognizable. Instead of the familiar azure blue, his eyes took a crimson red appearance with slits as pupils, much like a fox's eye. Kakashi's normally lazy eye glinted with seriousness towards Naruto's change. "So you're going straight to the Seishogan huh?" He asked? Naruto only grunted at the interrogation. Naruto's chakra glowed around him. Instead of the typical blue like most ninja, it was a golden color, a trait that most Uzumaki had. The change in appearance surprised Sakura a little bit, she caught her self intently watching the battle between Naruto and Kakashi with a lot of interest. When the glow faded around Naruto, he charged towards Kakashi with inhuman speed. Sasuke and Sakura were in awe from their hiding places as they watched Naruto stack up fairly against Kakashi in taijutsu. "Kirin" Sasuke said "What exactly is the Seishogan?" Kirin puffed a fume of black fire and explained. **"Hatch-ling, the Seishogan is a doujutsu that rivals the Sharingan. It has all of the Sharingan's attributes, but instead of copying jutsus like the Sharingan can, it can read someones emotions, like a psychic or spirit. Thus, that gave the Seishogan its name! Based from what I'm seeing, Uzumaki Naruto has grown to be a Seishogan prodigy... Much like yourself surprisingly with the Sharingan" **As Sasuke watched the battle between Naruto and Kakashi, Sasuke used his Sharingan and he noticed Naruto was using his chakra in an interesting way. Every kick, punch, whatever Naruto threw... had a bit of wind chakra channeling through to slice at Kakashi. It was pestering enough that it cut through Kakashi's clothes even when he dodged Naruto's strike. Sasuke was thoroughly angry with the situation, not only did Naruto use the Seishogan effectively he could also use his clan's taijutsu effectively even though it was a little weak and rusty. Sasuke could barely channel ANY lightning chakra to start the Uchiha taijutsu. Naruto was ahead of him in taijutsu AND doujutsu! It was ridiculous.

"Dammit" Naruto exclaimed, "I'm rusty as hell with the Uzumaki Taijutsu, I cant slice anything man! Time for improvisation" Naruto stopped advancing towards Kakashi and made ninja seal and yelled "Fuin" and soon Kakashi noticeably got slower or more tightened. Sasuke realized that what Naruto did was a body movement sealing that only worked half way, slowing Kakashi down. _"Is Fuinjutsu unique in his family?" _he asked Kirin. The said dragon nodded in affirmation. Sasuke smirked at that "Seems like his levels at fuinjutsu aren't higher than my genjutsu I trump him in clan jutsu it seems." In response to Kakashi's inability to move, Naruto throughout his right palm. "_Fuuton: __Rasen_!" Naruto exclaimed in his mind and out of his palm, a large gust of sharply spiraling wind hit Kakashi right at his midsection sending him flying towards a tree with reckless abandonment. **"Follow up on it Kit! He may have blocked that!" Kurama exclaimed.** Right after Kakashi made contact with the tree, also in response towards Kurama's advice, Naruto followed up with a tiger hand-seal, signaling another jutsu. "_Katon:_Kitsune-Ga " Naruto then punched with his left hand in the direction of Kakashi and a stream of fire that took the shape of a fang rushed towards Kakashi, burning everything in its path, including him and the tree. Sakura gaped at the sudden destruction Naruto caused with only 2 probably high Ninjustu attacks. "_How the hell could this short jerk pull so much power and stand there like nothing happened?!" _She exclaimed in her mind. Sakura started realizing what her mother, Mebuki was saying about this kid was right. He's extremely dangerous, and seemingly reckless. Sakura made a note never to make him an enemy. Sasuke just looked on with surprise towards Naruto but with a different reason. "How?" he asked, "How can he shoot fire, from his _hands?" _he exclaimed in his mind. "**No need to feel so down Sasuke! There is only a few fire users who can do that and I'm sure that you can do that as well" **Kirin explained. Still it made Sasuke uneasy. -_Believe me, I'll be able to bring down that complex of yours down real quick when I'm done with you, ya know?_- That's what Naruto said to Sasuke yesterday. Sasuke expected a fight between him and Naruto but that's not what he intended. Sasuke finally realized that Naruto battled Kakashi to set the record straight with him: Sasuke is not a godly Shinobi, he never has... there is many different types of ninja that Sasuke won't stand a chance against. One of those people could possibly be Naruto if isn't careful. This guy also can use his secondary elemental affinity fine! Sasuke can only hope to shock his opponents a little with his barely trained lightning affinity.

Naruto gazed happily at his handiwork and deemed himself awesome. "Hahahaha! I bet that asshole felt that one real good!" He happily exclaimed. "Not quite" said an unknown voice under Naruto. The said ninja immediately looked down and jumped high up in the air before Kakashi could pull him under ground. Right when Kakashi pulled himself out of the ground staring lazily at the blond, Naruto put up another tiger seal. "_Fuuton To_ _Katon: Kitsune Tsume!" _He then said. Naruto extended his right hand toward the ground, with his left hand clenching his right forearm for power and control. Then a huge fiery looking claw with a spiraling hole of wind at the center emerged and shot straight down at where Kakashi was, causing a miraculous explosion on impact. What used to be grass was just a large crater of ash and slow flames where Naruto angrily landed in. "Dammit" he exclaimed, "I missed his punk ass again! Where the hell is that masked perv now?" "Behind you" said Kakashi who didn't seem happy towards the new nickname Naruto gave him. "Your punishment is a thousand years of death!" he exclaimed. Kakashi then proceeded in making a tiger hand-seal and painfully stuck his fingers up Naruto's booty and up up and away Naruto went into a near by pond. Sasuke stood there clearly annoyed with how Kakashi crudely used an anal invasion attack to immobilize the blond. "This guy's an idiot" Sasuke mumbled to Kirin. Kirin just snorted, amused with how the battled panned out. Sakura just majorly sweat-dropped in the bushes watching the pandemonium of the battle. "_Kakashi-Sensei seems to be one hell of a character, I thought Naruto talked big but whoa... When he was saying that he was strong, he wasn't kidding! He's still an idiot though" _She stuck her head up in unhappiness with Naruto's overall rude manner towards people.

Kakashi just stood there and watched as Naruto dragged himself out of the pond with a vicious scowl on his face. "How.. the HELL, are you going to stick your grubby ass fingers up my own ass?! That's annoying sensei! Quit it!" He exclaimed. Kakashi just rolled his eyes, well eye. "You shouldn't have called me that crude name awhile ago then I would have just kicked you or something." Kakashi was clearly relaxed looking at Naruto with laziness which made Naruto smirk. "Let loose Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. Sasuke has been waiting for that signal this whole time. Sasuke jumped out of his hiding spot with blinding speed into the air. _"Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu!" _he exclaimed and out he exhaled a giant fireball that was noticeably larger than he usually exhaled probably because of his merging with Kirin. The fireball hurtled towards an off guard Kakashi, which he quickly dodged sloppily. Sakura then proceeding in jumping out of her place and jumped straight into Kakashi kicking him square in the hip knocking out the two bells in his possession landing safely into the hands of two shadow clones Naruto created in the midst of the battle.

Kakashi looked in amazement yet satisfaction at his students. "Needless to say, you three pass! We'll start missions tomorrow!" Then he left just like that. Sakura than spoke up and said "Its a good thing we thought of a strategy while Kakashi wasn't here, he thought Naruto was just being an idiot which is easy to fall for" she slyly said. Naruto squinted and gritted his teeth towards Sakura's remark and just said "Suck me! I did alot of the work leave me alone!" Sasuke shook his and said "But you didn't have to though, as much as I hate teaming up with you, we could have had all three of us attack from all angles straight from the get-go. It would have been much easier." "**My my my"** Kirin said to Sasuke. **"You're actually taking my advice and being a team player so soon? Hatch-ling, you're gaining a little more of my respect now" **Sasuke just huffed and replied "Don't get used to it." Naruto and Kurama heard the whole conversation, laughing at how nostalgic it was. If you just switch Sasuke's and Kirin's personality, they were an exact copy of how Naruto and Kurama were.

As the day ended, a month has gone by with Team 7. They trained, mostly as a team without Kakashi at night, and hung around each other during the day trying to become closer as a team since they still overall disliked one another. The forced time spent together worked because they were now an speaking terms, although Naruto still was rude to the both of them, Sakura still disregarded Naruto to a degree while Sasuke disregarded both of them. Sasuke's "Holier than thou" complex did noticeably go down quite a bit though. A remarkable mile-stone for the team is that Naruto and Sasuke opened up to Sakura about their inner demons, it was hard for her to drink it in while seeing them in their minds, but she learned to trust them when she realized they weren't as obscene and evil as people made them out to be. When she found out about how friendly they could actually be with the right host, she stopped looking at Naruto as if he was just trash but as an individual, a very obnoxious individual. The Team kept doing missions, D-Ranked Missions together, which wasn't endearing to any of the ninja, not even Sakura surprisingly. She couldn't display any skills to Sasuke by picking up trash and chasing cats. Speaking of chasing cats, Team 7 just finished catching their missing cat Tora, who routinely runs away from the Daimyo's wife mainly cause she squeezes the cat to unconsciousness. Naruto clearly wasn't happy with doing the same old D-Ranked mission he did 3 years ago.

"Look, Jiji! When can we get a higher ranked missions? If you knew the training we did as a team you know we'd be more than ready! I want a B- Ranked mission stat! This shit is seriously pissing me off! Catching age-old cats suck!" Hiruzen only sighed at Naruto's exclamation at the Hokage office. He knew this would happen sooner or later. "Look Naruto, I'm trying to take things slow with your team! Just like the rest of the Rookies, they need more experience before they can do C- Ranked Missions! Let alone B- Ranked Missions." Naruto just huffed in defiance. "Shut up! You know nothing about this team! We're strong enough! That's something that I can bet my life on ya know?" Sasuke mumbled in agreement towards Naruto's outburst while Sakura just fidgeted silently agreeing with him. Kakashi just stood there stone faced, or stone eyed with Naruto's rambunctious effect in the office. "_I'm going to get yelled at later" _He thought. Hiruzen sighed and finally gave in. "Fine I'll give you three a C- Ranked Mission! Team Seven is to escort Tazuna the bridge builder back to the land of the waves and see to it that he and his companions finish the bridge! Your missions starts now!" Sakura seemed satisfied with mission. Sasuke, he wasn't happy, rolling his eyes at the order. Naruto, he was definitely not satisfied. "Dammit I want a real B- Ranked Mission!" he hotly exclaimed.

Hiruzen clearly has had enough of Naruto's outbursts. "NARUTO!" He bit back, "You are not ready! Don't you remember the last time you were assigned a B- Ranked mission? B missions fluctuate drastically all the time! You know that! They can become as easy as C Ranked Missions but possibly as difficult as A- maybe S- Ranked missions! The last time you had a B- Ranked mission with your previous team, Koga and Mayuri were brutally murdered by the one that was identified as the light-blade fox Uzumaki Reyos! Who knows if you run into him again? He'll kill everybody this time, he definitely won't let you come back alive! He never lets people who escaped him once escape again! He'll kill you and your teammates! Just like how he did Koga and Mayuri! No! You will not be assigned a B Ranked mission! You are not READY!" Hiruzen then calmed down and closed his eyes stubbornly. He hated yelling at Naruto, but sometimes he seriously had to put his foot down before he got himself killed. He cared too much for the boy, it was as if it was his own grandson Konohamaru whenever he was talking to him. Naruto just stood there stunned at the mention of Koga and Mayuri and quietly grumbled "That was one mistake... One time... I will never let that happen again... Never" Naruto quickly then left the office, leaving his teammates stunned and Sensei saddened. Hiruzen just sighed with rueful worry over the matter.

While Naruto was running out of the room he accidentally bumped into a tallish old man with glasses. He had a straw hat on his head and Sake in his right hand. "I'm guessing you and those 2 brats will be escorting me? Are you guys seriously ninja?" Naruto twitched at the question the old man gave him. "I'm going to KILL YOU" he hotly exclaimed and he lunged at the old man only to be met with a comical back hand by Kakashi which sent him crashing towards the floor. "Stop it Naruto, you're supposed to protect the escort, not attack him." Hiruzen then smirked and said "I'd like for you to meet Tazuna the bridge builder" Sasuke and Sakura formally greeted the elder builder. Sasuke dragged Naruto up off the ground with an annoyed expression. "Quit being so loud dammit, you're hurting my ears" Naruto just huffed haughtily at Sasuke's demands. "Be a man and quit your bitching" he then replied. Kakashi then said "OK time for you three to go home and pack your things, we wont be home for awhile in this adventure so pick up all your tools because this is going to be a long mission" Everyone then went their separate ways to pack their things.

Notes: Whenever you see fuuton to katon the 'to' is a representation of a combined work with two elements. to is and in Japanese as well. Good day sir and if you somehow do not know the English translations of the jutsus said above, learn the magic of Google and the references to **objects **I make to describe the jutsu afterwards. Oh and as for Reyos? You'll see him soon enough... and when it comes to the rest of the divine beasts that will interact with Sasuke, you'll find them as well, odds are in the Chunnin exams arc. Good-Day Sir.


	3. Chapter 3: The Light Blade Fox

**Wassap guys! Again if you want to see the story that this was derived from check out the author shadowstar91! He made the original one! I made this story in actual inspiration towards that story. In the beginning I didn't know that it was his story, all because of a jackass named "Kylebakermanswag" who originally gave me this story to write, plagiarizing many parts of ShadowStar's work. You can see that me and Kyle aren't really friends anymore. I was going to put him on blast and send the link to his profile so y'all could belittle him, but he quickly deleted his profile to avoid that -.-. So again sorry Shadostar91! I never intended for this to happen! Anyway, on to chapter 3!**

Sasuke was not happy. Well, he usually isn't but this time he especially wasn't happy. He was clearly getting tired with D Ranked missions and he wanted to fight strong opponents, and he knew in a C Ranked Mission, that would definitely not happen. For the past month he and Kirin trained with Naruto Kurama when they had to chance! All the work only to be disappointed by having to escort a middle-aged drinker who is almost as annoying as Naruto. The thought of it was infuriating but he had to deal with it. He'd just have to wait till he actually had a chance to fight somebody. As Sasuke packed his things in his backpack he thought back of what all the training and talking he and Naruto did in the forest at night.

[Flash Back]

_Naruto and Sasuke were both injured and exhausted. They were both different in appearance when working with their beasts. Naruto still had his Seishogan but he grew fangs and his whisker marks on his face grew bushy, and his nails sharpened into claws, his golden chakra became red-orange. Sasuke on the other hand had purplish chakra that leaked out of him, as well as having his Sharingan out activated. His neck and a half of his face was covered in these black fire like tattoo markings that also moved down to his left bicep, making a half sleeve of markings. The stronger Sasuke and Kirin got with their merging, the more space on Sasuke's body the markings would cover. Naruto and Sasuke were barely standing and looking at each other, huffing and puffing. They were just finished with an intense spar that left the environment around them unrecognizable with all the decimation and destruction it endured. Fiery craters have been scattered everywhere, while trees were left sliced apart from wind or fried to crisps by lighting. One extremely humongous crater was right in the middle of all the destruction where Naruto and Sasuke were 's improvement in the last month thoroughly amazed Naruto "Shit, if it wasn't for Jiraiya only teaching me the Rasengan in the 2 weeks he actually paid attention to me, this kid in front of me would definitely not be on par with me" he grumbled to Kurama who was pretty surprised as well "**Its funny, not only was he taught the Chidori by Kakashi this month, he already came up with his own derived jutsus to counteract your jutsus derived from your father's Rasengan" **Kurama noted. **" I like this kid Naruto, he's a good rival and teammate to have, I know you agree to that" **Naruto just stuck his tongue at the suggestion, refusing to admit that he was telling the truth. "Whatever! His teamwork with Kirin is still a little jarred compared to you and me" He quickly said. "**That's probably because you and me have already had about 13 months of experience, this kid only had one, and on top of that, Sasuke and Kirin seem to be have developed a friendship straight from the get-go, unlike you and me" Kurama mumbled.** Naruto then spat at the ground, and then said, " If you wouldn't have been such a stingy bastard back then maybe we would already be much stronger and using the signature foxfire you have! You only started collaborating with me after Reyos showed up" Naruto noticeably added venom in his voice when he mentioned Reyos' name. Kurama just sighed. "** Look, my bad for not helping until recently! You know that your mom, Hashirama, Madara, hell even Uzumaki Mito were all jackasses! I haven't been able to properly trust a human since the old man sage who created me! Cut me some slack every once in a while, damn" **"Like I __give a flying fox __about what they did! I'm not those people am I? I'm Naruto! You should learn how to open up to people better!" Naruto then exclaimed. **Kurama started fuming gold flames. "OH YOU'RE ONE TO TALK" **_

_As Naruto and Kurama started violently arguing each other about random subjects, Sasuke and Kirin sweat-dropped, witnessing the argument. "Umm... Hey aren't we supposed to-" Sasuke started to say until Kirin cut in. **"I think it's best to just call it a night Hatch-ling haha. It seems like Naruto and Kurama have these routinely arguments from time to time. It's like how you and me have our argumentative moments. It just shows they are open to talking to each other" **Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Well anyway Kirin, it seems like I've caught up with Naruto finally... I can use my clan's lightning fist taijutsu effectively against his gale palm. His fuinjutsu has gotten better and it's annoying as hell to deal with" Kirin chuckled at his host's lamentation. " **I told you not to be so down! After all you still catch him in some genjutsu occasionally. But its clear that you and Naruto shouldn't use Genjutsu or Fuinjutsu. That's not they way you guys should fight. You two are naturally average in those departments. You're best in using your fire and lightning! You're about hitting precise shots onto your opponents, while Naruto although naturally has a rowdier way in fighting. Destroying areas in a bit of wider scale than you do."**  
_

_After Naruto and Kurama ended their argument, Sasuke and Kirin, likewise, ended their conversation and Naruto and Sasuke talked. Sasuke's Sharingan deactivated, and his seal mark reverted to normal and the fire markings started retreating back into his neck, while Naruto's feral appearance started to fade back to normal along wit his Seishogan deactivating. Naruto then said "Don't try doing any poker face man, I can tell something has bothered you while we were battling, my Seishogan can see that. What's wrong?" Sasuke sighed and then spoke up, "I'm getting pissed off with these D- Ranked Missions, its unbearable! Plus, I feel like somebody has been watching us ever since we were a team. Don't you feel the same way?" Naruto twitched in annoyance as he realized about the previous missions. "Yeah I hate those stupid missions more than you do! As for being watched... Well, sometimes I wonder but I just put it to rest. We have to make sure we just stay on top of our game that's all" Sasuke sighed and agreed with Naruto. Naruto then said bye and started making his way home, Sasuke did the same. But as Naruto was walking home he turned back at the forest he trained with Sasuke in and suddenly saw a red-haired figure crouching on a tree staring straight at him with eyes that seemed to look like the Seishogan. Naruto quickly blinked and shook his head and looked at the figure again only to see remnants of a sparkly gold light around the tree. Naruto squinted at the tree for a minute but just shrugged it off. "Must have been just a trick of the light or something, that couldn't have been him" he said. Naruto left and entered his apartment afterwards._

_[ End Flashback] _

Naruto was thinking about that incident with the tree as well when he was walking out of his apartment to the village's entrance. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if that was actually some shady guy watching him. Ever since he went back to the ninja business he always had those weird moments where he would see light. "Maybe its him" Naruto then said to Kurama. "Its got to be, he's just watching and probably mocking my ass from afar! I'm going to tear his ass apart when he shows himself" he then proclaimed. Kurama snorted fire. **"Chill out, I don't want to deal with you going on a depressing mood swing today. Quit being a baby now and focus on the mission at hand! You can lament about how you dislike the guy after you escort this old man." **Naruto felt compelled to start an argument with Kurama, but he bit his lip. He knew that he had to quit being hot-headed but he can't help it. Ever since he was little he's had a short fuse for many things. On top of that, ever since his team was killed it noticeably got shorter.

After Naruto met up with Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and the old man Tazuna, he realized that this is the first time that he'll be leaving the village since his last mission. He was really excited for that, since he started grinning wildly and punching the air in a triumphant way. Sakura only sweat-dropped at his little dance. Sasuke just shook his head while Kakashi smiled under his mask. Tazuna however was clearly annoyed as he squinted his eyes and said "What are you autistic? You seem to be an idiotic brat huh?" Naruto stopped his cheery dance cruciforms started appearing all around his head. He whipped his head around to face Tazuna and yelled out. "I'm getting tired of your old ass antagonizing me! How about you escort your own damn self you ungrateful son of a bitch!" Tazuna just rolled his eyes and ignored Naruto's comment. After everything was calmed down, the Team went on their merry way.

Time noticeably passed as the team walked. Naruto almost stepped in a puddle when he was day dreaming about ramen, which earned a giggle from Sakura and a head shake from Sasuke. Kakashi was just frowning or it looked like he was frowning from under his mask. What was his problem? As Team Seven and Tazuna walked, an ambush occurred. The Oni Brothers from the hidden mist attacked Kakashi tore him apart limb from limb. Team Seven stood there, in shock at how easily they took down their sensei. Sasuke and Sakura soon sprung into action and got into formations. But for some reason, Naruto just stood there looking at the pile that used to be Kakashi-Sensei. "No... NO NO NO!" Naruto exclaimed. The deaths of his former teammates were running through his mind like record player. "**Kit! Stay focused!" Kurama said.**But Naruto paid no attention to the pandemonium around him and started trembling. He got blindsided by one of the Oni Brothers and got scratched on his left hand. After he fell and was half way unconscious he saw Sasuke easily subdue them both. When they both recoiled and lunged towards Sakura who was protecting Tazuna, Kakashi appeared and knocked them both out in record time holding them both by the neck. "Sorry about that guys. I was caught a little by surprise" By then Naruto was fully alert and realized that Kakashi used a replacement technique to confuse the enemies. Kakashi congratulated Sasuke and Sakura for reacting and responding in excellent fashion. He then turned to Naruto with a little disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know you were still shaken up by that time" Kakashi then said.

Naruto then flashed his eyes in sudden alarm about what just happened. He didn't do anything! Sakura and Sasuke reacted but Naruto just stood there. How could he let himself get stuffed into his own panic little world? This was nothing like him! Sakura was smirking at being able to respond accordingly while Sasuke just scowled at the situation. He wasn't happy with what Naruto displayed just then and he felt compelled to say something about it. "Bibiri-kun Naruto! Quit it with the shaking and get your ass in gear before you get us all killed" He then shouted. Naruto quickly turned towards Sasuke and was about to retort but was stopped by Kakashi. "Naruto don't move to much they had poison on the blades! We'll have to go back and get you treated back at the village. This is not a C Rank worthy mission anyway its higher" Naruto glared at Kakashi, pulled out his father's kunai, and quickly stabbed himself in the left hand to draw out all the intoxicated blood before it circulated in his body. Naruto also silently vowed never to let himself be a weak-link in a battle again. There was no way in hell he'd let himself become a weakling just because his earlier teammates died. That's spitting on their wills along with his own! "We're still doing this mission, I couldn't care less about who we face! We're seeing it through" He then exclaimed. Kakashi just cocked his head and gave up. He knew Naruto was stubborn about completing this mission now since it probably just elevated a rank of difficulty, possibly even two. "Fine, just make sure you don't mess up again" He then chided. A few minutes after the group were walking back on the trail. A giant Zanbatou with half circle and a whole in the middle of it came swinging towards them. The group scattered quickly carrying Tazuna to safety. The Zanbatou then impaled itself in a tree and a figure was standing on the handle of it.

The figure was none other than Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of The Hidden Mist. He was tall brute of a man. He wore bandages covering his face like a mask, similar to what Kakashi wore and was shirtless. He had opera length gloves that had finger holes in them with some loose trousers. He wore a hidden mist headband in a loose way. "You... Seem to be Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry... but the old man is mine" Zabuza said with venom in his voice. Naruto smirked at the common nickname Kakashi got because of his left eye. Sakura and Sasuke looked dumbfounded. "Umm Sensei?" Sakura asked. "How do you have the Sharingan?" Kakashi responded by pulling up his headband to reveal his left eye, which had the sharingan, and a nasty looking scar that looked like a cut from a knife. "You 3 stay with Tazuna, do not join the fight. Remember, Team Work" Zabuza grunted then said. "Seems like I'll have to kill you 4 first" He then grabbed his Zanbatou and landed on a near by river and stood on it. He performed an unusual hand seal and said "Kirigakure no jutsu" and soon there was big foggy mist disrupting the view of everybody. Naruto Sasuke and Sakura all gathered around Tazuna in the defense formation in order to protect him.

Kakashi warned everybody to stay on guard "This man is a master in silent killing, you wont know until you're already dead that he hit you." Soon enough a wave of killer intent surged across the area stopping the 3 genin in alarm. Naruto started letting his chakra run loose in aggression. Sasuke started leaking his chakra. Sakura did as well. Seemingly out of nowhere Zabuza appeared behind the 3 genin and was about to kill Tazuna. Sakura made the first move and jabbed at Zabuza with a kunai. Zabuza dodged and made his way to counter act. Kakashi then protected Sakura and dispelled Zabuza who ended up being a clone. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and hurled him into the lake. Kakashi tried to pull himself out of the lake but surprisingly couldn't. "What the hell? This water's heavy" he said. Then Zabuza dashed towards him and performed a couple of hand seals "_Water prison no jutsu"_ He then threw his arm out and encased Kakashi in a ball of very heavy water. "Dammit" Kakashi exclaimed. "Everybody run away! Get away while you still can! His clone can only go so far away from him!" Sakura was about to grab Tazuna until Naruto throughout his hand. "Wait" he said. "Me and Sasuke can talk this guys clone, we'll defeat it and free Kakashi" Naruto then proceeded in creating a bunch of shadow clones and swarmed Zabuza's water clone. Zabuza just swung his sword and all the shadow clones went flying. Naruto then threw a Demon Wind Shuriken towards Sasuke. When Sasuke grabbed the shuriken, he realized that it was actually Naruto in a transformation spell. "So this is your plan? Not bad Naruto" he spoke softly. He then threw the Shuriken not at the clone but at the immobile Zabuza, who just caught the shuriken with ease. But soon seemingly out of nowhere another shuriken came flying towards him! Zabuza quickly jumped over the shuriken, still maintaining Kakashi's prison, much to Sakura's dismay. Then surprisingly the shuriken then reverted to Naruto. "Got ya!" Naruto then exclaimed. He then proceeded to throw a strong slice of wind toward Zabuza. To his anger, Zabuza had no choice but to cancel the prison on Kakashi and flee from the attack. Naruto then landed on top of the water with a triumphant grin on his face.

Zabuza glared menacingly at the blonde and lunged at him with his sword in hand. Naruto's expression changed into a deadly glare and mumbled "Come and get it" and advanced towards Zabuza. Kakashi however jumped in front of Naruto and stopped Zabuza from attacking. "Go back and protect Tazuna" he said "This is my fight" Naruto then reluctantly went back to the rest of the group and watched as Kakashi played mind games with Zabuza which made him start panicking. Then out of nowhere, there was a gold flash explosion in front of the team that Kakashi didn't realize. The explosion scattered the team sending Naruto and Sasuke into one direction and Tazuna and Sakura to the other. When Naruto and Sasuke regained focus and got back up they looked around for the source of the blast. Naruto squinted his eyes and then found a figure that was standing looking straight at him and Sasuke, paying no attention to Tazuna and Tazuna. Naruto then growled venomously and his biju chakra started rising in fast drastic measures. Sasuke was rather puzzled with his teammates sudden aggressive reactions until he looked at what Naruto was glaring at. "**Sasuke... Stay focused. This kid is probably much more dangerous than that man Zabuza... He's emitting a hell of a lot of Biju chakra" **Kirin warningly said to Sasuke.

What Sasuke saw was a teenage boy between the ages of 16 and 17. He was about 5 9. He had a lean, muscular build with long a little spiky deep red hair that covered his eyes just a bit. His eyes in fact were the bright red with black slits: The Seishogan. The boy wore a golden red hooded tank top that had a black kanji of "Light" on it. He wore black ninja combat pants and black boots similar to Naruto's. Over the tank the boy wore an opened white zip up track jacket with rolled up sleeves to the elbows. He too had whisker marks on his face similar to Naruto's but they were just a tad more defined than normal. On his back he had the red swirl of the Uzumaki Clan's symbol. The symbol also was on the left chest area of the track jacket. He had a smug look on his face, signaling that he too had a "Holier than thou" mentality, much like Sasuke. Although, his was in a much grander scale. As he looked at Naruto and Sasuke with sadistic crimson eyes, the boy finally spoke up, flashing menacingly noticeable deadly fangs towards the two Genin and said "Yo, Naruto. Seems like you still haven't taken much of a liking to me, along with Oinari" The boy chuckled a bit. "You still have that unholy look on your face, seems like you haven't gotten over whoever those people were half a year ago. Who knew you'd be stuck with the White Dragon's Brat, and a lowly pink haired shinobi... It'll be fun having their necks become aquainted with my blade, Seinaru-Kitsune" He slyly said. Naruto was silent. The killer intent, and the chakra he was letting loose was dangerously high. Even for Naruto to control. Naruto then slowly but surely and darkly said,

"I'm going to kill you... Uzumaki Reyos"

That concludes chapter 3! By the way, Reyos' sword is Seinaru Kitsune, meaning Holy Fox. I decided to have that be the name since I wanted him to have a smug and holy mentality to add in to his piss off factor. welp... bye


	4. Naruto Vs Reyos and Chunin exams start!

Naruto Vs Reyos:

**Warning: I HATE HATE HATE! The Land of the Waves Arc! Its killing me! So in this chapter... I'm going to skip everything and go straight to the bridge where the climax fight happens! Right after I do the altercation between Naruto and Reyos. Then they will fight again on the bridge. I'm sorry the waves arc just makes me want to stop writing this fic. So to save myself form losing interest I have to skip this crap. Its giving me cancer of the thoughts of how much I dont like writing it. So yeah, I'll be skipping lots of stuff, don't like it? Sorry, it's either this or go on a hiatus forever.  
**

"I'm going to kill you... Uzumaki Reyos" Naruto darkly said. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and shock in full realization of who the boy was, while Reyos just smiled, flashing fangs. He breathed lightly and said "Oh Naruto, with the unholy proclamations as always. Honestly I think it was a pretty holy thing for me to do, ridding you of those god-awful idiots you called teammates. They were both trash! Koga, was a bottom feeding Hyuuga while Mayuri? Hell she was unholy trash of the Yamanaka. The ones you have now show a little more interest to me" Sasuke scowled at Reyos' taunts to Naruto. _"This guy... he's like Itachi... these taunts... They piss ME off" _He thought. Sasuke then got up and said out loud, "Naruto, we'll take him on together! Knowing that we disrupted Zabuza, we can take him 2 against 1!" "No!" Naruto cut in "He's mine. Alone. This is between him and me! Stay out of it Sasuke" Sasuke was about to retort at his teammates denial until Kirin chimed in "**Sasuke, like you thought, Reyos is Naruto's Itachi. I think that if Itachi was there instead, you'd want to take care of him yourself. Am I right? Hatch-ling" **Sasuke then bit his lip and let Naruto go. "You better let lose man" he said before retreating to protect Tazuna with Sakura and watching from afar.

Naruto's biju chakra steadily rose to the brink of insanity, while Reyos just stood there with a smug look on his face. "I guess... this battle will now commence? I'm down" Reyos then proceeded in raising his right hand towards the sky and light started gathering rapidly. Then, the balls of light took form and solidified into a golden bladed tanto, with a black handle. "My Seinaru-Kitsune will be able to slice that fowl chakra of yours just fine." he then said. Naruto just growled like an animal at him. Inside Naruto there was a darkness swirling around him. Naruto paid no attention to it, much to Kurama's dismay and worry/ "**Kit! Don't let Menma take control! There is no telling what will happen if he gets a hold of you again!"** Then the source of the darkness soon took form into a shadowy haze of a figure. The figure had all black everything. Black boots, black jacket, and black pants. He had the face of Naruto, but instead of blonde hair he had black hair with red streaks. The whites of his eyes were black, and his iris was crimson with slits like Kurama's. He had fox fangs and claws. He was pretty much an extremely ferocious version of Naruto. The boy who was referred to as Menma looked up at Kurama with a deathly smile with his arm around an unaware Naruto, who had his head down, trembling in anger over meeting Reyos. "_**Oh come on now, Kurama! You remember the last time Naruto let go? Controlling him and you was a hell of a ride! Plus, he's giving me the chance to do it again!"**_Menma then directed his attention to Naruto, speaking into his ear. _**"Hey man, just let go inside. Let me take control... I can easily take down that Reyos kid... Just lose control, and you'll have no worries ever again! How about it?"**_

In the outside world, Naruto's biju chakra started becoming a sickly black with a red hue in the middle swirling around him like wind and fire. Reyos' smug expression turned into alarm and a little bit of fear. His Seishogan saw what was happening inside Naruto. The negative emotions started triggering his dark, deep, demonic self, a side effect of every jinchuuriki of Kurama and his own biju Oinari. Unlike Naruto, Reyos already fought and conquered his darkness so he has full control over himself at all times. Reyos started thinking quickly of fuinjutsu that could stop Menma from coming out. "Oinari! You can help out here! I don't want to deal with Menma today" Inside, Oinari just huffed golden light out of his mouth. Oinari was a large 5 tailed fox with powers that rivaled his beast sibling, Kurama. He also was almost the spitting image of Kurama as well, but the difference between him and Kurama was the color of his fur. Kurama's was a red orange, whilst Oinari's was golden white. His eyes were also a golden version of the Seishogan as well. "**Look Reyos, I have this idea... How about you use this seal? The Seinaru Tensei? It can't kill Menma but it will definitely shove him back into Naruto's abyss where he came from" **Reyos took note of what Oinari said and did the required seals for the he finished a large ball of light appeared in his hand. Quickly acting before Naruto would lose complete control Reyos threw the ball right into the chest of Naruto. Light completely overwhelmed the blonde, and when it cleared, Naruto was laying, face in the grass with burns on his body from the evil chakra and the sealing.

Reyos then slowly walked towards Naruto with his blade drawn. He grabbed Naruto's unconscious form by the hair and put his blade across his neck. Instead of following through with slitting his throat, Menma scowled and threw Naruto back on the ground. He then noticed a big explosion of water form where Kakashi was defeating Zabuza. "Tch, this man let himself get easily had by a non-Uchiha who happened to have the Sharingan? He's HOPELESS" He then proceeded to where Kakashi was only to be stopped by Sasuke. "You're not going anywhere! We're going to kill you here!" He exclaimed. Reyos just rolled his eyes. He then flashed in a golden light right in front of sasuke, and back fisted his cheek, sending him flying to the ground. "I suggest you stay down kid, I'm not here for you at the moment anyway, you're of no interest to me". He then kept walking. When he got to Kakashi and Zabuza's destination he saw a masked nin taking Zabuza's seemingly dead body. "_Seems like Haku is giving them the slip, these idiots think he really did Kill Zabuza"_ Haku then disappeared after having a few words with Sasuke (who recovered from his injury and quickly regrouped with Kakashi and the team) and the others. Naruto was still unconscious. Kakashi then moved his attention to Reyos and assumed a fighting stance. The crimson-haired kid just smiled and shook his head. "Maybe next time, Kakashi. I'm in no mood to have an unholy spar with you" Then he vanished in a flash of light to Haku's destination.

Meanwhile, a few minutes after Reyos left, Naruto reawakened. He looked around vigorously, hoping to find Reyos to settle his score, but he realized he was gone. "Where the hell did that "Holy" bastard go? I'm not done with his ass I'm going to kill him!" He explained. Sasuke then shook his head quietly saying "He's gone man. He left whenever you lost control and fell unconscious, you seriously get a hold of that problem before it gets you killed" Sakura just lowered his head. Kakashi made no remarks as well. He knew that this "revenge" business was something Naruto and Sasuke secretly talked frequently about, and he didn't belong in this conversation. Naruto just scowled and hastily said "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever man. Lets just get to the bridge and finish this damned mission"

After the team went on their way to Tazuna's place, Reyos and Haku were sitting in the bushes with a newly awakened Zabuza. Haku finally then spoke up asking Reyos "Why didn't you kill that boy? I thought you were going to. You two seemed to know each other. Hate each other actually" Reyos looked up at Haku with disinterest. He's was quiet for a moment but then he said "As much as I don't like him, I can't kill him. He's a Jinchuuriki like myself, we have that in common. The pain we suffer is the same and Kurama and Oinari both know that as well. But that's not all. Unholy as it is, that boy is also one of the few family members I have, Yeah there is all the other few Uzumaki but they aren't nearly as closely related to me as Naruto is. He's my aunt's son afterall. I see her and my uncle in him. It's hard, trying to kill him... Even though I've completely messed up his life, which I'm really not that sorry towards, he's my family. Whenever both our parents died, he suddenly indirectly became my responsibility. I'm seeing through it like this. It may be cruel and unusual, but hey. He has to see the reality of the ninja world. Dead comrades is one of those harsh realities. But still, I hate that kid with a holy passion" Zabuza just grinned under his bandaged mask while Haku just frowned sadly at Reyos' speech. "_Why must family members turn and harm one another? That's something I'll never understand" _

(Ok ok ok ok! I know you guys are going to hate me for this but I'm sorry! I'm skipping all the crap inbetween and going straight in the bridge! Naruto had his routinely "I'm going to yell at you and indirectly change your way of thinking" skills with Inari while Sasuke chimes in as well. Sakura is just going to scold Naruto but he's just going to do the 'go away' type of thing. Then afterwards they do training, but NOT tree shit. They already did that. They're doing chakra control. Naruto had his little 'I thought you were a girl' thing with Haku and shit. Now I'm fast forwarding to when the team 7 fights Zabuza, Haku, AND special guest Reyos on the bridge! He's part of the whole 'Imma be with Gato and mess up your bridge plans' mission, as you already knew. I'm going to be changing the battles too! Sasuke is fighting Haku's mirror crap alone. Sakura... is chilling at the sidelines watching in amazement. Kakashi is going to be busy stabbing Zabuza like usual. And Naruto? Well Naruto is going to fight Reyos again... a real fight this time... and there will be a surprising twist in it as well)

Naruto and Reyos, were fighting vigorously, or at least Naruto was. He was panting, glaring at Reyos who didn't even break a sweat. He was still smiling smugly at his fellow jinchuuriki. "I take it that you're tired? Hmph, it also seems like the White Dragon isn't going well against Haku's ice mirrors... He's spent and he sucks at cooperating with his Divine Beast... Unholy... You should just run Naruto, cause odds are? I'm going to kill you.. much more slowly than I did to your friends... You'll meet them soon enough" Reyos said. Naruto just growled at Reyos' smug words. He couldn't help but lose his temper he was beginning to lose the little control he had left for himself much to Kurama's dismay "**Naruto! Calm down will you?! Menma's about to-" **Kurama's eyes suddenly went a complete blank crimson red. The whites of his eyes were crimson, his pupils were gone, just red. He started thrashing around wildly and roaring in anger and hysteria, as if he was being controlled. Soon Naruto in the outside world, his chakra was beginning to be a poisonous looking crimson and black swirling around him, to the fear or Reyos, who started trembling a little "_Dammit! I've said too much! I can't suppress this level this time! Shit! Looks like I'm going to have to fight his version 2... Now I'm going to be in trouble" _

Reyos took out his trench blade Seinaru Kitsune in anticipation of Naruto's version 2 transformation. The evil chakra swirling around Naruto quickly covered him from head to toe and triggered a small explosion, knocking Reyos off of his feet a little bit but he recovered. Soon the evil chakra disappeared, and revealed Naruto's regular body, but his clothes were changed and his expression changed as well. Reyos choked back yelp in sudden realization of who he was looking at. The new person standing in Naruto's place looked like his twin. He wore black pants and ninja boots, with a blood red jacket and a black shirt underneath. He had jet black hair with a red streak on one of the bangs. His face, had the same whiskers that Naruto had but darker and thicker. His eyes were crimson red and the whites of his eyes were pitch black, like he was possessed. This boy was Naruto's alter ego. There was Naruto's consciousness, Kurama's, and Naruto's negative consciousness that he has yet to conquer. Then there was this one. The 4th most dangerous one. Menma Uzumaki. He fed on Naruto's negative being and now he's been able to bust out of his cage.

Menma looked at Naruto with a sadistic expression on his face, revealing sharp fangs. "So.. Reyos? You remember the last time I was able to escape? I wasn't able to attack you since Kakashi showed up. But you knew it wouldn't have ended well with you and me... You better make sure that you won't run away this time... First I'm going to kill you then everyone else. I'll destroy this bridge and I'll then hunt for the rest of Kurama's sealed power. Naruto's father was a pain in the ass, sealing of his Yin." Reyos just swallowed, glaring carefully at Menma. "You're not going to kill me or anyone else! This time... This time! I'm taking your being out! I'll destroy it all! I don't like Naruto at all but you aren't about to torment him or anyone else anymore!"

Reyos then lunged at Menma in a blaze of harsh gold light. Menma's smile turned into a bored frown. He closed his eyes waiting for Reyos to close the distance between them. Reyos appeared behind Menma, and swung his blade at his neck. The blade was charged with golden light, but it was hazy... like it could pass through. "_With this attack, I'll be able to rip out Menma's being! He needs Naruto as a host, so I'll separate them!"_ he spoke to himself. He then followed through with his attack, but Menma opened one eye and grabbed the blade with a red chakra claw and ripped it out of Reyos' hand. The claw then threw the blade across the bridge, impaling one of the ice mirrors in Haku's dome, much to his shock. (Lol I'm not talking about the battle at all between Haku and Sasuke again I hate this damn arc.) Menma looked at Reyos with a bored expression on his face. "Man, to think that Naruto was struggling with somebody as weak as you! You're a waste of space, Reyos maybe its 'you' that's actually unholy! With some shitty speed like that?" Reyos looked at Menma with fear, without his blade he stood no chance with him. Not that the blade made it a lot better but still! He had no choice but to run. Reyos then darted from the bridge and started skidding on the water trying to make his escape. When he thought he got far enough he calmed down. "Now, I gotta concentrate on having the blade flash back to me, it looks like I lost him.. That monster" "The hell are you calling a monster?" said an unknown voice.

Reyos turned around and saw Menma grinning wildly at him. "Going somewhere? I told you, your speed is... whats the word? Unholy. You can't get away from me" Reyos thought fast, he formed the hitsuji hand seal and gathered a dense spinning sphere of light. _"Hikari Kitsune: Seinaru Nova!" _he then fired the sphere like a cannon. It was quickly sailing towards Menma, who still wasn't fazed at all by Reyos' attacks. He extended his right arm and pointed it towards the blast. Soon a slightly smaller crimson sphere made up of densely compacted fire formed with a small black ring spinning around it. Like Saturn's rings. "_Ka-Kitsune... Rasen-Ringu" _The spinning ring of dense fire then fired towards Reyos' attack. On impact, the spinning ring quickly over came the golden blast. It then started hurtling towards Reyos, who was standing in shock and fear of how easily his attack was decimated. Reyos started quietly speak to himself as the ring was approaching him at high speeds. "What... Unholy... Pow-" Reyos was never able to finish his sentence, the ring caught him and on impact it triggered a huge crimson explosion. Back at the bridge the battle between the rest of Team 7 and Zabuza was over and Gato's men were defeated, leaving Gato dead along with Zabuza and Haku laying on the ground, dead as well.

They all looked at the explosion in the distance. Sasuke was alarmed by the sinister chakra his sharingan was picking up. "Naruto's in trouble! We need to get there fast!" He then started making his way to the explosion's site, skidding on the water, with Sakura close behind. Kakashi was about to go, but he realized that Sasuke and Sakura had it covered. He proceeded to cleaning the corpses from the bridge with Tazuna and the other workers who appeared to fight with Gato's goons.

Meanwhile, after the explosion stopped with the smoke dissipating, Reyos was half way unconscious, coughing and trying to slowly swim away from Menma, who was slowly walking towards him. Reyos was badly injured from Menma's recent attack. His clothes were torn and his blood was leaking all over inside the sea. He had a long nasty wound going down his right eye, similar to Kakashi's own left eye. He was losing consciousness but he still made an effort to stay awake, refusing to die. Menma however was laughing hysterically at Reyos' attempts to flee. "What's wrong Reyos? Am I too strong for you? Come on man! I thought you'd be better than this! You and Oinari must be better than this! COME ON!" Oinari started talking to Reyos inside himself. "**This isn't good, Reyos. We have to flee! Now! I'm treating your wounds the best I can just stay awake boy!"** Reyos only coughed in response. Soon enough Sasuke and Sakura made it to their destination. Sakura was in shock towards Naruto's transformation. He looked completely different... This wasn't the Naruto she knew. Sasuke only frowned and screamed out. "Naruto! Are you seriously going to let him take you over? Wake the hell up! If you're going to defeat Reyos, use your own power!" Menma only turned and looked at Sasuke with a smug fanged grin. "You're friend? His consciousness in unreachable. Quit talking, you'll see him soon enough, once I kill him and you." Menma finally caught up with Reyos and was about to deliver the finishing blow. Then he froze.

"What?!" Menma shouted "What the hell is going on?! I can't control this body any more?" Inside of the mind scape, Naruto was behind Menma's shadowy form with his hand on his neck. It was shining gold, Naruto's own power. "Quit it... You're messing shit up Menma... Stop it this instant. NOW! You've already decimated shit back after Reyos killed my teammates you don't need to do that shit anymore... LEAVE" After Naruto's speech he then blew Menma's form up in a golden holocaust of flames, sending him back to the depths of darkness from where he came. He then looked at Kurama, who was back to normal. By Naruto was also his 3rd consciousness, his Yami self, looking at him with disgust. "Man you need to just trust me for once! Menma can take over everything! The pain and sorrow will stop! We'll be powerful!" Naruto only looked at his yami with anger "Shut up! This isn't the way! One day, I'll find a way to defeat you! Then I can finally destroy Menma!" Yami-Naruto only shook his head, "Look you were strong enough to become friends with the fox, but you can't beat me! I'm just as strong as you are... Just trust me! I'm the REAL YOU! Give up and me and Menma will take care of shit" Naruto only spat at the ground. "Leave, now" Yami- Naruto looked at Naruto with an angry expression, then he left. "You'll regret it man" his disappearing voice said.

In the outside world, Naruto returned to normal, and Reyos mysteriously disappeared in the fog of the sea. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a satisfied expression, while Sakura was still confused with his recent transformation. Naruto just shook his head and said. "Its all right Sakura, you wont see that again, I hope"

Soon enough the bridge was finished and Team 7 left, mission accomplished. Naruto and Inari, Tazuna's grandson, were saddened by having to separate. They became good friends. Afterwards Tazuna decided to name the bridge "The Great Naruto" bridge, in honor of Naruto and his team defeating Gato's mafia.

Time passed since the Land of The Waves mission. Team 7 was currently finished with a C-Rank mission that was fairly easy for them, but it left a tense wound in the already strained companionship of Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke huffed and then said "You're being so temperamental, so what if that stupid rogue shinobi insulted you? That doesn't give an excuse to blow shit up with Firefox fang. You almost destroyed the merchandise we were assigned to protect!" Naruto glared at his raven haired teammate and retorted "I know your punk ass isn't talking! You went out on your own, saying 'quit slowing me down' and decided to screw the shit Kakashi ordered! Sure I blew stuff up against Kakashi's orders but you're no better either asshole!" Naruto and Sasuke kept glaring at each other and continued their argument. Sakura was trying to calm them down but to no avail. Kakashi left the team to report the mission back to the Hokage, not wanting to join the fray of his Genin. Soon enough Sasuke left the group as well ignoring Naruto's angry remarks. He still had a huge ego, which pissed Naruto off even though if it wasn't as bad as it was before. Soon it was then Naruto and Sakura, who were talking about random things about the mission, and how to get better as a team.

Soon enough Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon showed up, trying to play with Naruto, but he declined saying that he was about to go train on his own. Konohamaru then ran off after pissing off Sakura with his claims of Naruto being her boyfriend. He then bumped into a guy with paint on his face, making him look like a clown. He had a giant, bandaged thing on his back and he wore a black jumpsuit that seemed a little hot. He wore the sand ninja symbol as well. His name was Kankurou "Dammit kid that hurt" he said, glaring at Konohamaru who was sitting on his butt on the ground. By Kankurou was a a blonde haired girl who carried a fan across her back, her name was Temari. "Kankurou, chill out, he's just a kid" she chided. However Kankurou wasn't listening he picked up Konohamaru by the shirt and was about to punch him until Naruto appeared and shouted

"Yo! Put him down, before I kick your ass! Who the hell do you think you are anyway? Causing a bunch of problems and you aren't even from Konoha! Get the hell out!" Kankurou only looked at at Naruto and then growled "I doubt somebody as small as you could cause any trouble. Leave before I take you down too, along with your pink haired bitch as well" Sakura glowered at Kankurou but didn't say anything. Naruto then started to lunge at the clown man. "Least I'm not the sand ninja wearing a big ass jumpsuit! You live in the friggin' desert! That isn't good for you! I won't be surprised if you've had a heatstroke!" Kankurou only moved his fingers in Naruto's direction, which made him suddenly flip over on his back. Naruto immediately lost his temper at Kankurou making his personal puppet. He quickly got up and appeared right in front of him. He grabbed Konohamaru and extended his right hand at Kankurou's chest. "Rasen!" Spiraling wind hit Kankurou's midsection sending him flying to Temari who caught him. Kankurou recovered from Naruto's attack and was about to lunge with Temari protesting for him to stop.

Before Kankurou could remove his puppet from his back he heard an unknown voice. "Chidori Nagashi!" Soon from the tree close by where Kankurou and Naruto were fighting, blue streams of lightning were shot out of it, frying the ground right in front of Kankurou. When he looked up at the direction of the attack. He saw Sasuke standing on a branch with his back against the tree trunk, Sharingan activated. His right hand was smoking a little bit and blue little streaks of lightning flashed around his palm. "You two... What are sand ninja doing in our village?" He gestured to Kankurou and Temari looking at his teammates. Naruto only shrugged in anger while Sakura was starry eyed with Sasuke's cool entrance. She still had a fangirl streak in her. Kankurou slowly glared at Sasuke "Another one that I hate. Leave" Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Get lost, now." Sakura and oddly moegi squealed while Udon was in awe. Konohamaru looked at Naruto knowing that he was pissed. Kankurou was about to use his puppet until a voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Kankurou, quit it." The voice was standing upside down on a branch. Looking blankly at Kankurou. He was a short boy a little shorter than even Naruto. He had dark rings around his eyes, red hair and a red tattoo of the kanji of love on the left side of his forehead. He also had a large sand colored gourd. "You're an embarrassment to our village" the boy said to Kankurou. Kankurou looked at the boy and said hysterically. "Ga-Gaara! They started it bro! For real!" "Shut up... Or I'll kill you" Gaara cooly said, shutting Kankurou up. He then looked at Sasuke "Sorry to you guys, he's an idiot when he's angry" Gaara then appeared between Kankurou and Temari.

They were about to leave until Sakura asked them why they were in the village. Temari explained why, talking about the chuunin exams. Naruto looked at Konohamaru "Yo! I'm bout to sign up for this exam! It'll be fun!" Konohamaru nodded in vigorous happiness "Yeah yeah!" It struck a nerve in Temari who started yelling at Naruto to listen. Sasuke cut in, appearing in front of Naruto and asked "You with the gourd who are you" Gaara looked back and said "I'm Gaara of the Desert, your name is?" "Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke replied. Naruto blurted out "You should ask for the names of the whole team, asshole. What's your problem anyway?" Gaara turned away, I'm not interested in your name. You may have been able to push back Kankurou but you seem weak." Naruto scowled menacingly and dashed to meet Gaara face to face. Something about Gaara's chakra was funny to him, seemed like he had a Biju inside of him. "Look... I don't give a shit who you are Gaara, but my name is Uzumaki Naruto, don't you forget it." Naruto's chakra ran a tad bit wild making a small light gold aura appear around him. Gaara only looked into Naruto's eyes which were now activated Seishogan. It was like Naruto and Gaara were having a silent conversation in their mind, a menacing one. Then he said "Fine, goodbye, Uzumaki Naruto" He then walked around the blonde and walked with his siblings.

Naruto glared at the back of Gaara's head as we walked off. Soon enough there was a cold breeze of air swirling around Team 7. Soon enough a boy appeared by the tree Sasuke stood on moments ago. He had snow white hair that covered his forehead and icy blue eyes. He had black pants and shoes with a blue hoodie with white sleeves and a white hood. He had a crazy grin on his face, on his forehead he had a black tattoo of a snowflake. He also had the symbol for Kiri on his jacket's sleeve. He looked at the team and said "Yo! Seems like you guys had a nasty altercation! Naruto and Sasuke huh? I'll remember you guys! Especially you Sasuke! I'd like to see, how strong the White Dragon is. The names Korimaru" Sasuke looked at Korimaru, and then asked Kirin for information about him. Kirin then said** "This guy... He's the host for Deliora, the ice wolverine... The first divine beast.. Seems like he has a twisted and wild personality, much to the contrast of Deliora" **Sasuke wanted to see his chakra so he activated his Sharingan while Naruto disregarded Korimaru completely. He didn't really care for any Divine Beast host. It was only Sasuke he had a rivalry with, and the other tailed beasts, like Reyos and Gaara, his new enemy he made today.

What Sasuke saw in Korimaru was chakra similar to Haku's, it had an Ice signature to it. But what was more bizarre was the excessive chakra coils in his bones. Korimaru looked at Sasuke's confused expression towards his chakra and Korimaru wildly grinned. "Man, I'm a Yuki and Kaguya half breed. I think you may have known about Haku? My cousin? You killed him I'm pretty sure, he was always too nice with his enemies... Well, bye now" He then disappeared in a snowy mini storm. Sasuke looked at Naruto asking "What the hell is the Kaguya? I'm aware of the Yuki since fighting Haku, but the Kaguya?" Naruto looked up at him and thought for a minute. Then he said "The Kaguya was a clan of warmongering dumb asses. They tried to fight Kiri one on one just to kill people for no apparent reason. Some of them had the ability to used their bones as weapons. Making their chakra coils thicken and increase in number in their bones to be able to do that. Seems like Korimaru can do that."

Sasuke smirked and said, "Well.. this is interesting then"

(Ok lets skip all the way to the chuunin exams forest of death shall we? Naruto blew up a window to change the attention when they were having their test. One of his shadow clones punched and knocked out somebody who finished their test and he quickly took the paper and put his name on it and put his head down, all in about 2 seconds. Nobody noticed besides Sasuke and Sakura who were both chuckling under their breath. Now they are at the entrance of the forest of death. Lol you guys probably want to cut my head off with all these skips but I'm hurrying through these parts for a reason. You'll see.)

Naruto was currently annoyed by something the 2nd exam proctor Anko said "Blah blah blah, You think that scares me? The Forest of Death or some shit?" Kurama huffed in Naruto's mind and warned **"You should quit blurting a bunch of stupid things man! You've pissed her off"** Naruto looked at Anko with an annoyed expression on his face. Anko then slowly said "Yeah... You're high spirited" She then quickly threw a kunai at Naruto's cheek, who was a little surprised by it but he stood still. He had a cut on his cheek now that had blood trickling from it. Anko was now behind Naruto leaning on him, licking the blood of his cheek which pissed him off more than it would make another person afraid. Anko then slowly said "Kids like you are killed quickly... spraying that red blood I love" Naruto activated his Seishogan, looking for a fight with Anko. He turned half facing Anko glaring at her "Don't touch me... Or you'll see a lot of your own blood" Naruto's proclamation made Anko a little interested in how the blond would fair on the battle field. "_His glare... It shows that he's seen a battlefield before... This will be interesting." _

Soon some weird long tongued person who Naruto couldn't choose if it was a boy or a girl gave back Anko's kunai talking about how much he or she loved blood, which made Naruto increasingly weirded out and annoyed. Sasuke just told him to calm down and Sakura was cautiously looking at the examiner and the he/she person. "This is going to be a problem if we see... that person..." She said to her teammates. Anko explained the concept of scrolls for the exam. Naruto Sasuke and Sakura all saw immediately how crucial this exam was. They've gone through many training routines with Kakashi, plus they've done a C-Rank mission that ended up becoming A-Ranked in the middle of it. They were ready.

Kiba's group were all in. "Yahoo! This is going to be fun! Hmm... I wonder how strong that blond haired kid is! He just popped up out of nowhere and after having that little fit with the examiner, it seems like he's interesting!" Hinata just put her head down while Shino? He didn't really do anything.

Shikamaru was complaining as usual and he started quietly telling his teammates "Lets go after Naruto's group! They look weak" Ino just rolled her eyes while Chouji was sad about not having food for about 5 days.

The longhaired person's trio were working on going after Sasuke and the others. While Dosu some random bandaged guy wanted to do the same. Gaara's group were quiet, Kankurou wasn't looking forward to paring up with an unpredictable Gaara for 5 days, neither was Temari to be honest.

Kabuto's team was quiet and happy ready to go in. Korimaru was smiling wildly with his rather quiet team. "Hey! We'll try to get the scrolls easily! Kill some bitches and go on! Me an Deliora will whoop some ass!" Inside of himself Deliora groaned in annoyance "**Shut... The** **hell... UP. You're loud"** Korimaru paid no attention to him.

Neji's team was ready, they also had their sights set on meeting and sparring a little with Naruto's group. Speaking of Naruto, he was all fired up, ready to get things started. Sakura was annoyed with Naruto's loud antics while Sasuke was quiet, but nonetheless agreed with what Naruto was saying.

Anko then shouted on an intercom, opening everyone's respective gates inside the forest.

"The Second Phase of the Chunnin Exams begin now!"


	5. The Forest Of Death

**Alright Guys... I'm just in this really down funk with this fanfiction. The thing is I like this one alot. But the thing is, it's SO ABC with me. Because it's the same characters. And I keep thinking of this with the same circumstances but with a whole new cast of characters instead of a mixture of Canon and OC. So I think I may, stop this story and remake it with a new background. Odds are if I do, its going to be like 1000 years after this one's era. Meaning new characters, who are descendents.. I'm probably going to do that, I'm not sure yet... Give me your input on it too man. Cause I'm in the end doing this all for fun and on the side. Remember I MAY do it. Not sure yet. Probably depends on how the rest of you guys feel.**

"The Second Phase of the Chunnin Exams begin now!"

Little time passed since the announcement and Team 7 was casually walking in the Forest of Death. Soon they heard a human's scream in the distance, signalling the true beginning of the second phase. Sakura swallowed and said "That was a human scream... I'm getting nervous" Naruto just looked at her and said "Chill out, nothing to be afraid of, we're more than ready for this, anyway I'm going to take a huge ass leak" Naruto was about to take a piss right there much to the outrage of Sakura. She hit his head which pissed him off but then he retreated behind a tree. Soon he came back from his leak, pretty quickly. Sasuke glared at Naruto with killer intent and struck him in the face, surprising them both.

"Naruto rose from the ground after being struck and said, "What the hell? Why did you hit me?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with worry "_Have they already begun to snap this much?"_ Sasuke said Naruto may be left handed with his weapons... But he isn't supposed to have that cut on his cheek. Knowing Kurama he would have healed that immediately" Soon enough, the real Naruto came walking out of the tree, smiling at the fake. "Hahaha. Tying me up with some crap ass ropes. Slicing and burning them was easy as hell."

(Yes Naruto is left handed in this fanfic. At least with weapons, he holds his Rasengan in his right hand. Sasuke? He's right handed... Left hand Chidori Deal with it)

The fake Naruto transformed revealing Oboro, some weird guy who had some sort of a breathing mask. "Unlucky! Oh well! I'm taking your scroll! Weak ass rookies!" Oboro then lunged towards Sasuke who leaped in the air. He formed the tiger seal and instead of taking in air like he used to, he hugged himself. After a split second he threw out his arms like he was throwing shuriken yelling. _Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower No Jutsu! _Oboro dodged the small fire rockets directed at him, then he took to the air to meet Sasuke.

The fought carried on in a flash and ended with a paper bomb and a kunai at Sasuke's neck held by Oboro. Naruto came from above, bored of sitting and watching the fight and attacked. _Fire Release: FireFox Nails! _Small darts of fire were directed to Oboro. He was forced to jump, to dodge Naruto's attack. When he was in the air Sakura appeared out of nowhere and socked him straight in the jaw, slamming him into a tree. She then followed up the attack by blowing a large fireball, something she learned after training with Naruto and Sasuke for awhile. Oboro quickly scrambled from the tree he was stuck in to dodge the fireball, then he retreated. "Damn... Unlucky me. Never knew a group of rookies would be this strong"

Naruto looked at Oboro's retreating figure and shouted "Screw you! I've been a Genin for 2 years now!" Sasuke shook his head and said "Yeah, but Kakashi barely taught you anything, along with the guy Jiraiya... So odds are you are still technically a rookie to me and a lot of other people." That remark was true, and it struck a huge nerve in Naruto. He just stayed quiet and turned his head in defiance. Sakura just giggled, it seems like her team was still a team and not always fighting.

Soon Sasuke decided to have the team use a secret code if they were to get separated again. It was long and wordy and Sakura memorized it right then and there. Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "You suck. I'm not going to remember that, blow me. If you attack me, I'll be uber pissed with your stupid ass, YOU AND KIRIN!" Sasuke just shook his head "Whatever, quit complaining, you're probably giving Kurama a head ache" Naruto and Sasuke both knew why the thing was so long. They knew that the he/she was hiding, watching them.

Soon enough the he/she's group attacked, spreading the Genin out far and wide. Naruto was thrown somewhere while Sakura and Sasuke were blown to a certain place. Soon enough Sakura and Sasuke met up, with the codeword. Naruto came as well, reciting the codeword as well. Sasuke smiled and threw a flurry of Kunai at Naruto. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a confused expression. Sasuke explained that Naruto would never take the time to memorize Sasuke's codeword, he couldn't care less about shit like that. The fake Naruto smiled and transformed, back into the he/she. Sakura and Sasuke both lunged at the He/She ready to fight.

Meanwhile Naruto was recovering from being blown somewhere into the forest. When he got up, the he/she's crew was their to attack him. Naruto glared at the both of them with the Seishogan, clearly not in the mood. "Look, leave now before shit goes down. You guys don't even have the scroll I'm looking for. Beat it" The nameless crew of the he/she just lunged, much to the anger of Naruto. Naruto quickly dashed behind them and burned them alive with Firefox fang. He walked off of the burning heap and started his way around the forest. Soon he was ambushed by the largest snake he has ever seen. "What... The... Hell..." He slowly exclaimed. The Snake lunged at Naruto, attempting to eat him. Naruto thought fast and extended his hand. _Rasen!_ Naruto shouted. He then sent spiraling wind inside the snake's mouth blowing up its head. Naruto looked at the corpse of the snake and slowly realized. "Jiraiya's old teammate... Orochimaru! What's his business with my team?" Naruto knew a little about Orochimaru, it was one of the few things Jiraiya taught him before he bounced and went on an adventure to peep on women. The dude barely trained Naruto at all. It pissed him off.

Meanwhile in Sasuke and Sakura's battle with the he/she, who is actually Orochimaru, they retreated after being hit with a wave of killer intent. Sasuke had to stab himself to snap out of his fearful trance and he dashed behind a tree holding Sakura. Sasuke was in a clear panic looking around wildly making sure they were safe. Soon enough a snake came and attack Sakura and Sasuke. It lunged twice at Sasuke freaking him out and he shocked it with Chidori Nagashi in desperate fear. Orochimaru flew out the snake and lunged at Sasuke. Soon, Naruto came out of nowhere and kicked Orochimaru in the face. He then turned around and punched Sasuke for being a little pansy. "What the hell is your problem?! Quit being a little bitch and get a hold of your self! Are you even listening to me? Bibiri-Kun!" Sasuke was in his own little world of fear but then it was broken to pieces when Kirin spoke up. **"Hatchling! Are you seriously going to get scared from this? Remember who you are! you're the soul survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre! Your actions are motivated by fear. Are you afraid? Sasuke?" **Sasuke then thought about his brother and how he would laugh if he saw him like this.

"No" Sasuke then said. His eyes changed again, this time, it was the full fledged 3 tomoe Sharingan. He soon started releasing his Divine beast chakra. Thus, his chakra started taking a dark blueish gray color, with a tinge of black. The fire marks also appeared on his face, spreading to about half way. It also formed a half sleeve down his left leg and a full sleeve down his left arm. Naruto smirked at Sasuke's change of attitude. "Kurama... This Orochimaru guy... He's dangerous... We're getting serious now." Kurama looked up from taking his nap and he smiled sadistically "**This is going to be fun" **

Naruto then started charging his biju chakra. His eyes activated the Seishogan and his whisker became larger. His teeth became little fangs, not as bad as Menma's though. His nails also extended just a little bit. Since Naruto and Kurama were bonding, his chakra just became a denser gold swirling around him. Sakura gathered her own chakra. It was the standard blue like every other shinobi but it made her hair start flowing and rising a little. Since she's trained with the team she's grown stronger as well. The three now charged Genin lunged at Orochimaru.

They began a three on one taijutsu attack on Orochimaru. They started attacking the snake man in three different angles, making it difficult for him to keep up. He soon kicked Naruto pushing him back and threw Sakura into Sasuke. Orochimaru laughed exclaiming "You Genin are amusing me to no end" Naruto completely snapped, annoyed with Orochimaru's taunts. "Eat shit!" Naruto screamed and he blasted a Firefox Wind Claw towards Orochimaru, blowing him up. Sakura then followed up by kicking him back, while Sasuke was attacking him with windmill shuriken with strings. Orochimaru recovered and jumped back to another tree branch. He realized too late that it was a trap and he got tied up by a bunch of wires. Sasuke caught him. Team 7 stood on 3 different higher branches looking down at Orochimaru's tied up form. Sakura smiled cheerfully while Sasuke smirked. Naruto grinned wildly. "You're done! Orochimaru!" Naruto and the others all formed tiger seals and took deep breaths. Naruto used Firefox Roar, while Sasuke used dragon flame jutsu, Sakura used great fire stream. They all exhaled their flames in unison, directing it to Orochimaru and burned him alive. He was screaming in pain.

When the firestorm died, it left Orochimaru's badly burned form, but somehow it was like his face was half melted, revealing his true face. Naruto peered at it and said "Ok... So he may be a drag queen, but it doesn't seem like that he/she was his real face. Thank god" Orochimaru then suddenly lunged at Naruto and grabbed him with his tongue which wasn't really appealing to the blond. He then sealed his connection with Kurama and most of his own strength, thus making him powerless and knocking him unconscious. He then threw him off the branch, if it wasn't for Sakura catching him with a kunai he'd be dead. Orochimaru then bit Sasuke's neck. Instead of severing his connection with Kirin, he only affected the chakra with it somehow or some way it was unknown. Sasuke immediately doubled over in pain and started screaming. Orochimaru burned the scrolls and talked about something how Sasuke will come to him further strengthen his power with Kirin and then he disappeared.

After screaming a few more times Sasuke passed out. Sakura looked at Sasuke's seal and she noticed it changed. The heaven seal now had a snake coiled around it, meaning that somehow Orochimaru did something to it. She then went into hiding with her two passed out teammates and tended to their wounds and waited for them to wake up.

Soon enough Dosu showed up with his teammates Zaku and Kin. Sakura glared at them realizing that they had the same sound ninja headband as Orochimaru. "Who the hell is Orochimaru?! And what did he do to Naruto? He also messed up Sasuke's Divine seal! That snake wasn't there before!" Dosu was surprised along with his teammates. _Orochimaru already went ahead? _Before they could close in on Sakura Rock Lee showed up. He fought with Dosu for a bit but he was defeated nonetheless. He survived primary lotus because of Zaku helping him.

Sakura was then grabbed by the hair by Kin. She smiled menacingly and cut it off without any draw backs. She's completely snapped. She then began fighting them 3 on 1. She was holding her own but she was still fatigued from the battle with Orochimaru yesterday. She used the fire attacks she learned from Naruto and Sasuke to hold her ground the best she could, but soon she was at her limit.

Out of nowhere Ino's team came in to protect her and the others, they were secretly watching the battle from afar and decided to help. They were able to possess Kin but Zaku attacked her, showing that he and Dosu really didn't care for her. Neji and Tenten showed up trying to find Lee, and Neji was beyond pissed with what Dosu did. So he was about to attack until he stopped and realized that it wouldn't be necessary. While all of that was happening, things were going on in Sasuke's mind. He was looking at his kid self who was crying and sobbing. "If I was only stronger.. They wouldn't have had to die..." The little Sasuke started grinning demonically after that "If only you were stronger... If only you had more power"

In Naruto's own mind, Menma was beginning to make his move again. This time he couldn't possess Kurama but with or without him he was still freakishly strong, especially with Naruto's other half helping him. He was slowly taking over Naruto, since he was injured and unable to respond.

Soon enough Sasuke woke up from his sleep and he looked terrible. His Divine marks spread all over his body this time, extending to his right side. His blue-gray chakra was now a sickly purple. He looked at Sakura and slowly asked "Sakura... Who did this to you?" Sakura just swallowed and slowly said "Sasuke..." Sasuke darkly asked again "well? Who did it?"

Naruto woke up as well, but it was his Yami half that was merging chakra with Menma that woke up. So Naruto still kept his regular look but his chakra was crimson and black, like an acid poison. "Oh... Seems like somebody's gotten rouged up a bit. Who was responsible for this shit... Sakura.." He slowly said. Ino's team retreated back into the bushes when they realized that whatever was going on was extremely bad and Kin was let go out of possession. Dosu was clearly afraid of Sasuke and Naruto's dark transformations. Zaku was just blatantly arrogant "Yo! I did it! I messed her up!"

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at Zaku with anger. Naruto growled "You're going to pay for this..." Zaku didn't mind whatever he said. He tried to blow them all to bits with a giant air current. When the air current dissipated there was nothing left. "Hahaha! Blew them all away!

Naruto's voice slithered out from the right of Zaku "Who the hell did you blow away?" Zaku turned his head and was met by a red blast of chakra that threw him across the battle ground. He looked at Naruto and was about to attack until he put up a finger. "Behind you. Hehe..." Zaku was confused until he realized what he meant. He tried to turn around but Sasuke got him into submissive pose with his hands behind his back. Sasuke smiled sadistically with Naruto just watching on. Soon enough Naruto passed out, his Yami form could only control the body for a little bit until Naruto's real self recovered, and ever since he stopped Menma that one time, he hasn't been able to take full control.

While Naruto was having his whole switching personality problems, Sasuke was still in some drunken violence power trip. He just broke both of Zaku's arms and was making his way to Dosu until Sakura stopped him, hugging him from behind, crying asking him to stop. Sasuke regained his senses and the makrs disappeared and he fell to the ground. He was confused with what had happened. Dosu then gave a scroll and left with his knocked out group. He stated to Sakura that he does not know whatever the hell Orochimaru did.

Shikamaru and Choji hit Naruto on the head to wake him up from his slumber, he quickly rose up in annoyance glaring at the two. Then he snapped again and started ducking, looking around quickly. "Where the hell did he go?! Shit Jiraiya never told me he had a problem with me! Or anybody for that matter! Ino slowly thought "This guy... I don't know who he is... But he's an idiot" Shikamaru then said to Naruto "You're loud, shut up" Naruto looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Shut the hell up! You annoy me, just by your face. That's it!"

Naruto and the others all recollected themselves and went on their merry way afterwards.

The next day Naruto's team met Kabuto and they decided to journey to the tower together. After getting caught in a genjutsu and fighting Oboro and defeating them, struggling from lack of power, they finally made it to the tower. Other teams were there as well.

Hiruzen explained the third and final test of the chunin exams. He asked if there was anybody that wanted to drop out of it and 2 people did, an unnamed kiri shinobi and Kabuto Yakushi.

So the ones that stood in the room were a group of about 22 people. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Dosu, Kin, Zaku (broken arms lol), Gaara, Kankurou, Temari, Yoroi, and Mitsumi. Korimaru was there as well with only one of his teammates since his other teammate dropped out, because he was lazy. So it was Korimaru and his teammate and divine beast host Kemuri Yoto. Kemuri was pretty much a contrast of Korimaru. He had black hair and smokey red eyes. He wore a charcoal colored hoodie, the inside of the hood was red. He wore black ninja pants and dark red ninja shoes. He was quiet unlike his beast Igneel. Igneel was a giant red and black glowing salamander, he was a truly problematic hot head that was loud. Kemuri got along well with him but he was still annoying. Overall it seems that the Divine beasts weren't as hard to control as the tailed beasts. The first battle was about to be announced.

Sasuke Vs Yoroi

Sasuke smirked "Right off the bat huh? Seems like they're aware of what happened... With Orochimaru" Naruto only looked at Sasuke, he wasn't really worried but he wanted him to be careful, after all he and Sasuke still had their score to settle. Sakura was really worried, she pushed for him to give up but he refused. Everyone seemed to be interested into what Sasuke would do, especially Korimaru. He was trembling in excitement, much to the groans of Kemuri "_If this keeps going he's going to do some freaky shit and get our cover as Kiri ninja blown, he better chill out." _He thought.

Soon everybody accept Sasuke and Yoroi were in the balcony stands watching. Hayate appeared coughing ready to announce the start of the battle.

"-Cough- Alright, Begin!"

Sasuke and Yoroi both took their stances.


	6. Read this quickly

Lol this is discontinued bro. I hated it. Really. Cause it was extra ABC. Look at my new story. It's derived a little from this.


End file.
